


在流放地

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Beta/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: -β维尔戈xΩ多弗朗明哥-魔法时间轴/地点我爱ABO设定…





	1. Chapter 1

维尔戈折下一段柳条抽打湖面，碧蓝的夏色天空荡起涟漪，几只受惊的小螃蟹吐出一口沙混浊了清澈。狂风猎猎的少年幻想中，他是手持Excalibur的天选之王，死后乘着湖之仙女的木船飘向理想乡，他也是上帝的好仆人摩西，用手杖分开红海，带领以色列人向迦南美地前进。

去吧！他一个人喊着，将断成好几节的柳条丢向湖中，惊得那群尖嘴水鸟不安地嘎嘎叫。

去那流奶与蜜之地！好让你们灵魂得救！

听说世态并不安稳，那座曾经毁灭了一座城市的火山又飘起了白烟，街上又有人吃人的事件，尸首模样惨不忍睹，从后颈撕裂的肉扯得牙齿都能看见了，把前去围观的维尔戈和他的朋友们吓得不轻。科学家说这是一种新的变异，以“狼群”打比方解释部分人类兽化，不论男女将获得一个新“性别”，对象年龄则集中于青春期前后。感染在全欧洲板块蔓延开来，宵禁实施后的新闻爆料愈来愈精彩，弱冠之年的皇子同样患病，那座被上帝庇护的坚固堡垒都无法抵御变异的力量，那么这一定是一项来自天国的举动。

不知道是谁最先提议在城外建立属于变异人群的收容所，好让他们在那里度过发疯的时间。好吧，比起精神失常的痴人，他们的行为更像是被无法抑制的性冲动所支配。最为奇妙的是，一切顺序和伴侣由荷尔蒙的气味决定，尽管少年维尔戈什么都嗅不到。他在这座类似修道院的石头建筑里做清洁工，只是负责扫扫地，清洗每晚被各种体液弄得难以直视的床单被罩，偶尔还有窗帘和地毯。当然，这套服务只对缴得起“住宿费”的孩子有效，那些穷人家的孩子要一边为可耻的身体变化而受苦，一边打理自己的一切。

不同“性别”的孩子住在不同的宿舍。夜里，维尔戈负责给所有男人的房门上锁，听着发狂的少年和青年们磨牙声，耳边吹气暴烈的龙卷风，好像要让他的理性也一并磨灭了。不过身为没有变异的普通少年，他顶多会幻想一番隔壁宿舍那些少女洁白的胸脯，解决下半身的问题。

这也是对他的试炼吧，少年维尔戈悲愤地想着，用力蹬水游向湖心。这里是他的“修道院”，来到这里度过夏天顺便赚些快钱或许是许多人梦寐已求的好差事，但他只是想要钱那部分。

午餐时间到来之前，他在湖里游了七八个来回。刚来这里时五个来回就精疲力尽了，现在还尚有余力。他在浅滩站起身，甩甩头，湿漉漉的黑色短发在阳光下泛着水光，浅棕的皮肤紧实地包裹逐渐脉络清晰的肌肉，水珠划过前胸优美的曲线，很快被热气蒸发干了。

维尔戈的大腿划开湖水，迈步到岸边。脚掌踩在低洼泥泞的岸上，留下一串积水的脚印。用修道院发的白衬衫擦干脸后戴上墨镜，夏日微风掠走耳畔的潮气，光脚走在毛茸茸的草地上，树影朦胧。他决定走到院长的可视范围内再打扮得体一些。

 

 

“我他妈的不会穿这种好像麻袋一样的鬼东西！简直就像奴隶一样！”

维尔戈刚在围墙边穿好鞋，正准备溜回工作岗位时，正门忽然传来一个精力充沛的喊声。说得太对了，这件衣服活生生把人体结构鄙视了一遍，搞不清楚鸡胸和驼背要怎么穿才能不用领口把自己勒死。他面无表情地在心里附和，捡起地上的扫把开始把后厨制造的土豆皮和胡萝卜皮扫到簸箕里。无论是坐马车来的公子小姐还是光脚来的穷人小孩，谁最初不是要经历一番挣扎。可惜过不了多久，这个精神的小鬼也会像那些人一样发疯，在撕咬和被撕咬的角色中做出选择，成天干那档子事……这就是变异的本质。

“少用你的脏手碰我！秃子！……”

正门的声音仔细一听像是还没有变声，高音穿透整栋建筑，维尔戈都好奇到底是什么样任性的小公主，竟敢对那个脸僵硬得好像一块钢板的院长破口大骂“秃子”。当然，此刻院长脸上的表情更令他好奇。

“既然你不想穿，那你就先光着身子反省一会儿吧。”

这个冷冰冰干巴巴的声音来自院长错不了。他假装忙于捡走廊地毯上掉落的毛发，从圆形穹顶下的女神雕像后，看到院长拎着一个手提箱往大厅左侧的楼梯走。

那个金发男孩跨过大门紧随其后，他赤裸着上半身，镂空的穹顶泻下圆形光圈笼罩着他和那座大理石像，形成鲜明的对比。一侧是男孩细长的上臂和颈项，一侧是女人匀称而丰满的身躯，还有许许多多维尔戈说不出的什么东西。或许源自他柔软的腰上微微凹陷下去的肚脐随着运动一瞬间隐没在裤腰下，源自那头随风飘乱的半长金发桀骜不驯地翘着，源自他并不是一件精心雕琢的大理石艺术品，脸上带着莫测的微笑，用石头眼睛慈悲地注视着一切。这其中有一个疯狂的螺旋，如同他头顶的发旋，带着与生具来的力量和引力。

那胸口的乳晕颜色那么淡，看得维尔戈一阵目眩。院长登上楼梯走了几步便发现了走廊口的维尔戈，扭头对他说话时，那个男孩也看了过来，用他那双隐藏在墨镜后的眼睛。

“维尔戈！你在这干什么？垃圾清理好了没有？”

他点点头，用扫把头指了指院长身后的少年。

“新来的。你带他去房间吧，二层最西边。”

他赶紧放下扫把，在裤子上擦了擦手，跑到院长身边接过钥匙。他的头发还没干透，希望院长别注意到自己翘班这件事。就算是院长亲戚的小孩也难免处罚，上次被打过的屁股还有印子呢。他接过行李，意外的轻。

“我还以为这儿的人都是疯子，看来还有老乞丐。”男孩用手敲打着楼梯扶手，一边在维尔戈前面踏上阶梯一边说到，“不过至少你精神正常，喂，要不要和我做朋友？”

他好奇男孩如何看出自己精神正常的，在他看来，对方像是个疯子。天知道呢，这或许是件好事，至少他不会“病”得更重了。

“你不会是个哑巴吧？为什么一直不说话？”

金发男孩忽然回过头，凑到他眼前问到。

“你准备一直裸到何时？”

“……看来你也不识好歹。够了，我一个人过去。”

他一把抢过钥匙，向走廊尽头走去。

“记得十二点的钟响了吃午饭。”

那个逐渐变小的消瘦身影没有回答。维尔戈耸耸肩，下楼去继续扫垃圾了。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

钟楼敲响十二下，身体变异的少年少女陆续从大厅两侧的门走进来，只有早晚的祷告和三餐时间，他们可以不分性别地聚在一起。这是为数不多的共同作业时间，因此监视也会比平常更加严格。用餐时间不允许过多的身体接触和交头接耳，一点所有人回到房间，点名后参加下午的劳作活动。

整栋建筑一共一百二十个单间，狭小细长的房间里，大件家具只有一张比行军床体面些的寝床，正对着门口的监视小窗。没有厕所和浴室，有个洗手池和镜子就算高级，最低价的房间连窗户都没有。常有人嘲讽这里是“监狱”，有些孩子却连家都不想回。

算上今天的新人正好住满了所有房间。嘈杂的交谈声中，维尔戈注意到那个新来的孩子仍倔强地拒绝着那套衣服，一个人坐在最远处靠窗的位置上。他还看到了玛莎，一个比他大一岁的女性omega。她总是把自然卷的头发编得那么紧，就算不用绳子扎起来也不会散开，但还总要在发梢绑一根几乎毫无意义的丝带。那夜她和维尔戈做爱时头发也不曾散下来，完事之后他帮她系上蝴蝶结，模样像他自己的鞋带。那时候他就觉得，女孩子真是神奇的生物。

不知道她还会不会再约自己。维尔戈用勺子搅拌着大锅土豆泥，既心痛又有些期待。他不知道自己是不是喜欢她，他也不该和住客发生性关系。

院长在一排排长桌前做了一个收声的手势，效果甚微，厨师长敲着锅大吼了几声，最小的孩子都闭上了嘴。那个干瘪的声音开始像老牛撒尿一般慢悠悠地介绍，今天有位新同伴加入我们的大家庭。多弗朗明哥。他靠着墙听着这个名字，是那种红黑翅膀的高脚水鸟吗。然后他们背诵主祷文和Common Prayer中的一节，开始共享午餐。

直到吃完饭窗边的少年都独享清闲，但靠近工作人员的女生桌上已经飘起关于他的传闻。家庭背景和产业，父母来自严格的天主教家庭，是正派人中的正派人。他确实住得个比较不错的房间，维尔戈记得那是唯一一间墙壁上有挂画装饰的房间。狱中生活可没这点情趣。

吃饱喝足思淫欲，当院长和工作人员开始互相谈天说地时，孩子间的话题已经往另一个方向发展。

“新来的那个是什么性别呢？”

“好希望他是alpha性喔。”

用脚趾头都能想到，接下来他们就该付诸行动了。维尔戈喝着冰镇柠檬水，觉得今天的略酸了。从靠后的长桌上起来几个青少年亲切地向多弗朗明哥搭话，椅子和地板摩擦发出刺耳的声音。他抬起眼皮盯着正对面墙上的挂钟，时针靠近罗马数字I，今天轮到他进后厨帮忙……他的那些同事们总把他当小老鼠拎来拎去……

——喂，问你话呢？

——说你呢？……啊！

——好痛！

——是不是想打架阿？刚好我也想。

大堂渐渐空了，长桌边有两人扭打在一起。

一个不断挥舞餐刀，裸着上身，一个稍矮些也不甘示弱，一拳揍在对方脸上。不管他是谁，都不该被这种愚蠢低级的挑衅惹怒，为什么要买多弗朗明哥的帐呢？院长和担任宿舍长的老阿姨互相递了个眼色，维尔戈替自己又加了一杯柠檬水。

难分胜负的肉搏似乎进行到下一个阶段，拳击选手将瘦高的男孩仰面压在餐桌上，两人身上都被四溅的柠檬水弄湿了，他压低嗓音地说了几句什么，多弗朗明哥乐呵呵地冲他啐了口吐沫。矮个子忽然俯下身，额头紧贴额头吻到一起，震得桌上餐叉落地。他的右手抚上金发男孩的腰间，下一瞬间就看不见了。被压在身下的多弗朗明哥像垂死的兔子似的猛然颤抖了一下，接着四肢无力地垂下。当所有人都为这幅荒唐的景象一边干呕一边移开视线时，只有维尔戈看到金发男孩从裤兜里掏出什么，白光一闪。

这可真是不妙。他就知道他是个疯子。维尔戈一个冲刺到两人身侧，用扫把狠狠打在矮个子的屁股上，他吃痛地大叫起来。

“维尔戈！你搞什么鬼！”

“你头流血了。”

矮个子又大骂了一声，扯下邻近餐桌的桌布，擦起自己额头的血。维尔戈回过头去看餐桌上躺着的那位，腰带被解开一半，唇角是亮晶晶的口水，脸上却没什么表情，一丝害臊都找不出来。

“现在你知道该穿点什么了吧。”

“是阿，我迟早得疯了不可。”他从桌上跳下来，凑到维尔戈耳边说，“把我的刀还给我。”

“这里不允许带刀具。”维尔戈快速地答道，接着转身冲几个围观的好事者吼道，“喂！你们都该干嘛干嘛去！挨骂也算你们一份吗！”

此时院长和他的卫兵们面带神秘的笑容朝这边走来，审判来临，他希望多弗朗明哥是出于紧张清了清嗓子，而不是要做更多的诡辩演讲。不论如何，他也学着男孩，靠近那金发缠绕的耳边轻声说话。

“……收容所下午一点半开始劳作活动，到时候这里没人。”

 

狐狸有洞，天上的飞鸟有窝，人子却没有枕头的地方。曾经的小多弗并不理解这句经文的含义，既然那位是与神亲近、别具慧眼的圣人，为什么他不想办法给自己找个枕头呢？母亲听后笑了，他不甘心地继续说，如果可以，他愿意捐出自己床上的三个枕头，让这位圣人能够继续为世人做贡献。

多弗和一位医生同行来的收容所，从家一路跋涉，用了两天。医生是个留着小胡子的年轻人，有些洁癖，一路上戴着手套，即便这六月底的地中海气候潮湿而闷热，蒸得满身黏呼呼，额头和上臂敷上一层水气。下了火车，多弗的情绪变得暴躁，可医生永远是一副略带讽刺的混帐嘴脸，摇摆戴手套的手，表示对热度不以为然。

全家人都对医生充满了感激之情，包括他那个毛还没长齐的小弟弟。特拉法尔加医生如何出类拔萃地处理各种与变异的青春期病人，特拉法尔加医生如何提供了一个绝妙的解决方案，特拉法尔加医生最爱喝什么茶，吃什么点心，就连他的指甲如何蕴含着天才，都能成为家人晚餐时的讨论话题。听听罗西怎么叫他的吧，隔着一扇门都挡不住。对这种盲目崇拜的语气，多弗真是忍无可忍，故意在房间把钢琴弹得很大声。难道只有他发现那个庸医的眼神好像吃腐肉的乌鸦，两个人共处时他冷漠粗鲁的语气，“脱掉”“别动”“你有在呼吸吗？”——简直把自己当作只能听懂命令的马戏团猴子！

可医生是父亲特意请来多关照他的身体，好让他在城外收容所平稳地度过……一段难以启齿的日子。推开诊室的门，对流带动窗帘一瞬飘高，晃动的日影中，那双敏锐的灰眼睛从书本上抬起来。

“你来晚了十分钟。”

他的声音听起来既不关心多弗去干了什么，也不在乎自己的会面被延误，只是轻描淡写地指出这个有失礼节的错误。

“……刚和别人说了几句话。”

在医生开口之前，他已经利索地解开腰带，将下半身脱得精光，仰面躺到诊台上。遇见特拉法尔加医生之前，已经有三四个医生为他诊察过身体，最开始心头浇不灭的愤恨、耻辱和抗拒已经逐渐消失，即便如此，当年轻医生凉冰冰的无菌手套触摸到那个排泄口时，他还是忍不住颤抖着小声哼了一声。

“自己抱住自己的腿阿。”

“……”

灰濛濛的天花板。刚才扭打中磕伤的膝盖。他挣扎着想点别的什么事情。对了，刚才和那个扫地工的交谈，还算得上愉快吧……

 

撤去了所有桌椅后的大堂显得格外空旷，支撑天顶的两排石柱将长方形的空间切割成两条细窄些的过道和正中间的宽敞空地，下午燥热的太阳光令室内凉爽的空气多了几分颜色，将深红的菱形地砖照得闪闪发光，那些装饰用的细条玻璃砖反射出四散的光斑溅到高挑的天顶上。靠近门的这半边走道和大厅却黯淡无光，穿堂风吹过，石头建筑沉闷地低语。他远远就看见那人靠着柱子站在敞开的大门口。多弗撇撇嘴。

“喂，把我的刀还给我。”

那个黑发男孩同他一样戴着墨镜，琢磨不透意图，难道他也和自己一样有眼疾，还是说只是装酷呢。可惜了那锅盖头发型的几分可爱，男孩的声音深沉而冷静，如同蓝色的雨在大堂中回响。

“我没有说要还给你吧？只是叫你来和你说几句话。”

“……喔？你还挺精的？原来干过不少顺手牵羊的脏活儿吧，要不也不会这么熟练。”多弗打量着对方，从他镜片的反光中看到自己嘲讽的笑容，“那把刀等我回去了多少柄都能给你，可是现在我需要它。”

“你要用它做什么？这里不是那样的地方，不要去挑衅了。”

又是这种不负责任的话。他出声笑了笑，手指不耐烦地敲打着身后的墙面。

“那你来当我的跟班？我做什么，你都像金鱼屎一样跟在我屁股后面——”

“在这里人们很快就能找到同伴。”男孩无感情地打断了他，却又像遮羞似的移开视线，望着窗户的方向，“你不必一直……问我。”

“干什么的同伴？”

“……”

多弗一手拽着他的衣领强迫男孩看向自己，这种只把话说一半的态度已经把他的忍耐消磨殆尽，那张沉默寡言的嘴此刻正紧紧抿着，与他相反，多弗咧开嘴嗤笑道。

“他们是当我们疯了，把我们全关在这里！你在工作的时候应该已经看惯了发疯的人吧。我听说有人付钱来这里参观呢，想必是没什么别的娱乐方式可取悦他们低级的大脑，当然了，谁不爱看他人的苦状和发狂，别人的不幸是人类最喜爱的娱乐方式，越是聪明的人越是早学会这点，所以才能先发制人。”

他胳膊一用力，差点把失去重心的男孩推倒在地。

“你就好好看着吧……如果你对此满足的话。”

说罢看了看大堂的挂钟，转身要走。男孩忽然拉住他的手腕，另一手握着那把匕首。

“唐吉轲德多弗朗明哥。这是你的名字吗？”

“……哈哈哈哈哈！”他先是愣了愣，接着大笑起来，“我还以为你要干什么呢。喂，就算你拿那把刀也不可能打过我……”

黑发男孩轻轻摇了摇头。

“你当时说『做我的朋友』那句话，是认真的吗？”

 

“好了，放下吧。穿上裤子。”

医生的手指从体内滑出，肠道收缩的异样感再度打断他的回忆。天花板的纹路在眼底聚焦，他撑起上身，看到医生跨过他脱在地上的裤子，直线走到办公桌旁飞速写起笔记，手套已经脱掉。

“你的身体已经基本发育成熟，我想再过两三个星期就会来第一次发情期，我平时在城里，有大事叫院长给我送信。”他说“大”字时，用笔在一串字符结尾重重地点下一个点，暗示不是性命攸关的事多弗自己处理，“发情期都该注意什么，你已经记住了吧？”

“废话……你念了整整两天……”金发男孩一边嘟囔一边用医生备好的湿毛巾擦屁股。

“不止两天，从你父亲拜托我那天，就一直在跟你说。当然我不是信不过你，你很聪明，只是……凡事都有意外。”他皱着眉头笑了笑，在任何人能感受到温暖之前就转瞬即逝的微笑。年轻医生接着从白袍口袋里掏出一块黑色的布料，递到刚套上裤子的男孩面前。

“唐吉轲德先生托我把这个交给你。”

“这是什么？”

“现在正要跟你说。你父亲许可了，除去发情期那几天，在这里和谁做爱都是你的自由，不过有两点要求。一定要把这个戴在脖子上，和你的十字架一样一刻也不离身，要不然下一个丧命的就是你了。”他忽然向多弗伸开双臂，原来是要为他戴上，“还有注意别和人宣扬你的身份，尽量低调。”

“嘁，谁要他来许可阿。反正还不是怕自己脸上挂不住面子喽！”多弗转过身去，不愉快地挥挥手，“喂医生，你给我解释一下这种变异到底是谁的问题，谁不是母胎里出来的呢。”

“问题……你觉得这是问题吗？”身后医生的声音第一次有了波澜，像是抑制着什么，又像是圣贤教导性的自问自答，多弗好奇地回过头去，“多弗朗明哥，或许大多数人的想法与你一样，不过我认为这场变异潮流，是『答案』。一切未发生的事只会是已发生之事的结果，人类为自己的后代选择了更好的未来。基因也分隐性和显性，这个可能性一直都在，只是现在将这个『答案』显示在你们的身上。《物种起源》和最近的人类学分析一致这么认为……阿，我不是信徒，冒犯到你的宗教的话我很抱歉。”

医生收起白袍，换上来时穿在衬衫外的马甲，戴上斑点帽子后向多弗朗明哥点点头。

“那么，我得走了，祝你有一个愉快的假期。”

 

水池前的镜子里，多弗抬起下巴观察围住脖子的项圈，黑色的项圈在日光下带着星星点点银色丝线。当他活动头部时，自带松紧的项圈就像吸附在皮肤上的一层薄膜似的随之运动，摸起来有些像丝绸，但要厚一些。他心里质疑这东西能起什么作用，放弃了似的躺倒在硬木板床上。这是两天来第一次独处，也是第一次躺到床上好好休息。他踢掉鞋子，扯掉身上的衣裤，屁股里感觉还是有点怪怪的，庸医和他可憎的手指触感还留在“里面”。两手伸在床上摸索了一阵子，又起身把毛毯掀起来左右看。

该死，为什么这张床上竟然连个像样的枕头都没有。


	3. Chapter 3

那是一柄小巧的短刺刀，对于男人来讲过于秀气，之于女人又磨损得太旧了。维尔戈握着刀柄抛起来再接住，他在刀刃上发现了持有者的姓氏，除此之外，不再有什么线索透露出持有者的信息。他该怎么更了解那个金发少年，唐吉轲德多弗朗明哥呢？过去的几天过得还算安稳，至少不再发生打架事件。最开始和他吵架的矮子不知怎么忽然开始对他百依百顺，一副哈巴狗姿态。或许因为所有人都注意到那个保护脖子不被标记的护颈，相当于公开了自己的第二性别。这让维尔戈心里有些颠簸，他扫地时分神的次数愈发多了，就像现在。

“维尔戈。”

一个中气十足的女声传来，是玛莎。

“喔，你怎么来了？”他手一抖差点让刀插进掌心。

“怎么？不愿意我来？”

他摇摇头，玛莎咧开嘴笑了。她涂了口红的嘴唇抿在一起，又好像厚花瓣似的张开。

“那是你的刀？”

“不……呃，也算是。”

“你这几天都没去湖边了吗？下次带我去吧。你之前说了要带我去的。”

玛莎走来，身上应该散发着omega的香气，正因为维尔戈辨识不出，她才喜欢找他。之前两人度过激情一夜后，维尔戈偶尔会聊起自己的事情，但他自认为没有做过那样的约定。她的观察力真是敏锐，维尔戈得偷偷调整一番表情再说谎。

“最近不行，我得留下来帮厨房的人。”

“你怎么这么乐于助人了？平时连自己的工作都不想做的。你就是不想带我去吧？”她自顾自地说着，就像根本没来过似的挥了挥手，“算啦，我再去问别人。”

维尔戈把刀揣进腰间的工具包，他忘了自己刚才想到哪儿了。风吹树叶沙沙作响，地上斑驳的光影晃动，和空中的云一样组成一个又一个变幻的图形。他曾经喜欢望着云朵幻想空中天使和恶魔征战，眼睛里飘过的尘埃如同徐徐落下的尸体，追逐着风，不知不觉就到了黄昏。

“唉……”

他只是答应了多弗朗明哥一件事，不是为了讨好。他不能说自己喜欢那个傲慢的少年，明明连一个他的优点都说不出来。热空气托起他的一声叹息。

“你和她什么关系？”

“哇啊啊啊！”

正放空大脑时，右肩膀忽然被拍了一下，他下意识地大叫了一声，吓得多弗朗明哥都瞪圆了眼睛。

“你、你从哪儿冒出来的？！”维尔戈一瞬间以为是院长，正想装模作样地扫地，看到金发男孩后又窘迫起来，“没有，我们只是，呃，朋友。”

“你们睡过了？你看上去像个老实人，其实很有料嘛……”

“你在摸哪里啊！多、多弗朗明哥！”

“哼……我有个未婚妻。”他把手从维尔戈两腿间抽走，两手背在头后望着天空，“每次问我，这条裙子花色如何，这根丝带配得好看不好看，我就说好看。后来她竟然觉得我不重视她，既然是重要的问题，她为什么不先用自己的脑子思考一下呢？人遇到重要的问题不都是先自己想吗？我想她既然问我，那一定是次要的问题。”

“你有未婚妻？”

“当然是变异前的事了。怎么，你羡慕吗？”

维尔戈不置可否地耸耸肩，面对对方忽然说起一连串前言不搭后语的发言，他总是抓不住重点。

然而多弗朗明哥心情不错，举高双臂伸了个懒腰，被树荫染成淡紫色的衣摆下露出一截白白的腰，他背对着维尔戈走到阳光下，白色细麻衣如月反射灼眼的日光，吞没了维尔戈湿润的瞳仁也盖过了他露出的那一小部分身体。他祈祷还能有风吹过，墙角边阴影的三角地热气蒸腾，一股股蘑菇云扭曲了景色，忽远忽近的背影如同一个海市蜃楼，融入夏日随风易散的白日梦。

“你知道这附近有个湖吗？”维尔戈听到自己的声音，敲打着热浪的硬壳，“我总去那里游泳。刚才的女生问我能不能带她去。”

“喔，那你真是受欢迎大师。我刚才还在擦门厅的脏玻璃，和抹布度过了一段快乐时光。”多弗朗明哥回过头做了个鬼脸，“为什么门廊的那块地毯总是那么臭？院长用它当裹尸布吗？”

“当然不是了，它只是一沾海水就会发臭罢了。”他被这句话逗笑了，“我每次从湖里回来的时候都会注意不把水滴在上面……你想去湖边吗？那儿还有水鸟。我们可以游泳……”

“再说吧，我对太阳光过敏。”

“所以你那么白？”

这句话仿佛是一个巨大的羞辱，多弗朗明哥立刻摆出尖锐的笑容，挑起一根眉毛。

“不，所以我戴墨镜。你还是乖乖扫地吧，维尔戈，省得我为你那颗云里的脑袋担心。”


	4. Chapter 4

一成不变的汤。曾经有这么一本小说，患肺结核的男主角在山间疗养所住了七年，被迫和各色各样疯狂或绝望的重症患者打交道，那七年世间思潮快马加鞭地改变，而疗养所每日供应的仍是一成不变的汤。现在多弗总算明白了这一碗映着自己倒影的稀汤究竟包含了多少平静的绝望。  
那些孩子不知道谋划着什么。这几天在有人接近后总会闻到各种独特的气味，最初多弗以为是那些女生喷的香水，后来才察觉到是自己第二性别的特质。这种无法控制和预知的改变如同狡猾的蜘蛛，抓牢他的身体，绑架他的基因，一针一线地为他缝补出新的世界。异常缓慢地渗透进他的生活，最可怕的是在这群异常的人之中，谁都不害怕了似的。  
父亲的许可带给他的不是安心，而是另一个无底深渊，他想像不出医生是如何和那个老派的天主教徒讨论继承厚望的长子在疯人院里该不该和人做爱这档子事，更想像不出他的父亲会对这件事认同。因为，他自己连理解都还没能理解呢，更不可能对这具身体……认同。对他示好的男女都有，要不是有维尔戈在，他都难享半刻清闲。  
“你觉得为什么他们都想和我上床？莫非他们都想被我上？”  
“……”  
那时候维尔戈的表情有趣极了，几种矛盾的情绪在他脸上的肌肉群间乱窜，最后变成一声轻叹。多弗坏笑。谁叫他没收了自己的刀呢，这一切都是他该付的代价。  
午餐时间将要结束，他走出大堂时意外地没有看到那个总是握着扫帚，站在拐角处等他的黑发少年。随七月临近，他们有时去葡萄田做工，把接受充足日照的成熟葡萄剪下来，在背篓里堆满，由马车运到城中港口接受发酵。由男女的脚踏烂的葡萄，会变成优等葡萄酒，再进到那些商人贵族的肚子里，成为他们脏兮兮的尿液，实在不是什么好工作吧？他本想翘掉今天的劳作，让维尔戈打个掩护的。  
维尔戈不可能看穿他的心思，只能是有别的事脱不开身。有些不开心地两手揣进裤兜，多弗往门厅的楼梯走去。这时，身后忽然有人叫他，一开始他假装没听见。  
“喂，我捡到了一个东西，是不是你的？这是什么阿？”  
“不是我的。”  
他的手一直在兜里，怎么会掉东西。  
问话的男孩两手捧在一起，往他这边走来。他正想去看那双手里罩着什么东西，视线猛烈动摇，大脑察觉到这是个骗局，身体却晚了一步。对方已经环抱住自己，燥热坚硬的身体隔着衣服紧压上来，交叉在肩胛骨的双臂同时用力。  
“啊、啊呜……！”  
不必去听耳畔潮湿的呼气声，也不用去思考摩挲者肩窝的犬齿，如同被摇舌重重撞击的钟一般，从胸腔深处回荡开来的麻痺感充斥全身，他就知道自己抽中了下下签。两侧的鼓膜伴随着逐渐高昂的心跳充气，alpha的声音穿透浓雾。  
“为什么你要一直和那样的beta在一起呢？他给不了你真正的高潮。”  
“啊、呼、哈……”  
这个混蛋的手摸进衣服里去了！他用牙咬紧口腔内壁，灼烧神经的疼痛和铁锈味的鲜血帮他找回了些许理智和力量，伸手去掏那人的眼珠。  
“呵呵，不愧是还没破处的omega，还想着反抗？”  
手腕被轻而易举地捉住，没有一星半点温柔，只有蛮力的对抗从外部持续溶解多弗最后的底线。  
“啊……啊啊啊！松、松开！”他说话时口水忍不住流出嘴角。可恶，好像已经，漏出来了……身体令人害羞的地方暗自兴奋地夹紧，完全违背他作为男人的自尊，擅自渴望起罪恶的东西。  
“喂，多弗朗明哥，今晚来312吧。让我们继续，好不好……”  
“嗯嗯、……”  
那人又像来时那样唐突地拉开距离，留下多弗一个人在台阶口摇摇晃晃地喘息。等这个还未体验过这般滋味的年轻omega夺回意识，挣扎着想要挽回些自尊时，刚才那人早就不见踪影。多弗恶狠狠地在自己脸上打了一巴掌。岂止两腿，他全身都微微颤抖着，透明的液体打湿了他的内裤，硬起来的阴茎在裤裆上顶起一个小鼓包，让他回忆起最初、最艰难、最羞耻的，那些惩罚般的回忆。


	5. Chapter 5

凌晨四点，沉寂的黑色地平线弯弯曲曲的山陵边将将泛起橘光，最早起的鸟儿还在沉睡，就连虫子都叫声微弱。大地上唯一清醒的便是这股闷热的暑气，储蓄在万物之间，没有太阳也持续疯涨。维尔戈骑着马早早从城里出发，哈欠连天地抵达收容所。他把马牵到马厩，卸下鞍具，盘算自己已经没有时间去睡觉了。

走进门廊，正对面的大理石雕像在还未隐去的星光下发出矿石微弱的光芒，他注意到基石的阴影呈不规则的形状，一缕金发翘在毛毯外面。大概是直觉，或者说是兆头，他就知道那是多弗朗明哥。

夜色中他与那座静止不动的雕塑更加相似了，少年下颚的曲线仍保持着年幼的模样，微微皱起的眉头和紧闭的双唇，其中投下的淡影也那么柔和，勾得维尔戈心弦一乱。平日里总是灵活表达出各种嘲笑和讥讽的眉毛此刻也温顺地躺在眼窝上方，而那双墨镜下活泼的眼睛清醒时想必充满各样感情，挑衅的，邪恶的，慵懒的，愤怒的，冷漠的，不知道他注视自己时，是什么颜色。

或许他是喜欢金发男孩居高临下的口吻的，他父亲说他倔得像头驴，但他偏偏中意那坏笑的嘴角，颐指气使的下巴。如果他们是身分相符的朋友，即便在最坏的场合相遇，是不是也能心意相同。当他接近他的嘴唇，多弗朗明哥就顺从地睁开他从未见过的眸子。他会说，维尔戈，我们去偷一把门钥匙，这样每晚我们都能溜出去玩了。

他还不想交还这把刻着他姓氏的小刀。这是此刻他唯一拥有的东西了。

青色的光汇集在白磁砖上，门厅渐渐亮堂起来。大门口传来拖拽货物的声音。维尔戈忽然回过神，心想不能任多弗朗明哥继续躺在这儿了，便推了推男孩的肩膀。或许本来睡得就浅，平稳的呼吸一瞬就乱了，却还像赖床似的往反方向翻了个身。

“起来啦，你怎么在这里睡觉？”

“……维尔戈？”他声音嘶哑而微弱，从黑影中抬起头。维尔戈再次看清他的脸时，他已经戴上了日常的墨镜，和声音一样冷酷。“你上哪儿去了？”

“我进城去帮父亲送信了。”他解释道，“你别睡在这，要是来的人不是我，不管是谁都不好吧。”

“是你就好的意思吗？你确实是一条好狗，以至于我怀疑我是不是有些太信任你了。”

“……狗？”

他又跟不上多弗朗明哥的思维了，呆呆地重复那一个字。男孩死死瞪着他，嘴巴不悦地弯着，仿佛要用这股沉重的安静将维尔戈诅咒，他用手指卷起滑下肩膀的毛毯，不经意间裸露出的手腕上带有来历不明的抓痕，让维尔戈看得清清楚楚。可能是那目光太过露骨，注意到他面色凝重的少年更加生气，反而笑了出来，只不过是个难看极了的笑脸。

“够了，刀什么的就算送你啦……”他站起身，将毯子披在肩上，“看什么看，如果你还知道关心我，就赶紧从我眼前消失吧！”

“我们去湖边吧。”他坚定地说，不慌不忙地也站起来，凭藉自己几公分的身高优势，好像要在气势上压到男孩似的，试着去捉他的手。

“干什么、喂！”

“对不起。”

理所当然地被打了一下手背，维尔戈捂着手，咬咬牙道歉了。

“你以为道歉我就会开心吗？”多弗朗明哥迅速反讽到，但看维尔戈不说话，烦躁地抱起双臂，“……算了，反正我也睡不着，就当出去散步好了。”

说罢便一个人往大门口走去，维尔戈赶紧拦住他，告诉他必须要走后门。两人悄无声息地穿过收容所空无一人的走廊，风掀起多弗朗明哥背后的白色毛毯使他看起来就像一个寂寞的幽灵，在拂晓时分马上就要消失，跟在他身后的维尔戈想着，那自己就是害怕寂寞的幽灵的影子。

走廊左侧是黑暗夜空，右侧是一线朝阳，云彩仍把那光埋得严严实实。抵达礼拜堂后的那堵围墙后，维尔戈抱着那毛毯先翻了过去，再接住跳下围墙的多弗朗明哥。两人的体重在一瞬间重合，多弗朗明哥抓起毛毯就将他推开，在草地上走了一会儿小声说了句谢谢。

“呃，或许你不想回答，但我还是想问一下……你……没有人、没有人对你怎么样吧？”

“维尔戈，这种时候，你就该问我有没有对别人怎么样。”

也是。维尔戈心里既有些开心又有些失落。看他现在一副无忧无虑蹭着草皮走路的样子，怎么也不像刚遭遇了不可描述之事，就算有，他也不可能为那种事受挫。多弗朗明哥既高傲又强大，常在人群中央又孑然一身，即便如此仍愿意和自己做朋友，这到底是为什么呢？

因为他是工作人员吗……算啦，被利用也罢了，他本来就不觉得能从这个一无所有的少年身上榨取什么。

待他们踏着夏季雨后疯长的绿草，走湿了脚踝和衣角，晨雾和薄汗在鼻尖上结成透明露珠，多弗热得将毛毯包在臂弯里，另一只手去擦脖子上流下来的汗水。朝阳的角度恰好刺进他的眼睛，使他眼窝下墨镜的阴影显得更浓，但偶然一瞥中的眼睛盛着鎏金的光芒。这就像他的人一样善变和绝情，又带着暧昧的挑逗，或许一切都是维尔戈的自作多情，可他每次告别时总要那么轻松，显摆着那仿佛无法承受任何劣等和不足的背影，将维尔戈抛在原地。

如果他能在纯情和色欲中找到一个平衡点，那他大概可以理解自己的心情吧。

多弗朗明哥脱掉上衣和长裤，将毛毯甩到岸边的树枝桠上，问维尔戈怎么还不脱衣服，然后开始踢水泼到他身上。正沉思着重要问题的维尔戈被这一举动打断得无辜，立刻脱了衣服将男孩扑倒在水中，四只胳膊四条腿搅得湖水混浊起来，湖面平静的云和朝霞散开，浮出两颗湿漉漉的脑袋，隔着被水冲歪的墨镜四目相对。

“邀我来湖边却一个人发呆，你也太不够意思了吧。”

将碍事的金发顺到脑后，多弗朗明哥摘下墨镜，一边用手背挡着刺眼的阳光，滴水的眼睛瞪着维尔戈。这里湖水还不深，颠着脚勉强能碰到。

是啊，谁叫我在想你的事情呢。他心里嘟囔，嘴上什么也没说。

“与其那么拼命地在心里想我，干嘛不说出来？”

“呃……”

“你以为我看不出来？”

他得意地笑着，眼睛眯成一条缝，笑得维尔戈有些脸红，胸口闷得慌。他可不想被占了优势，不甘心地将手从水下滑过去，卷起暗流，轻轻碰上另一人的指尖，爬上发凉的手背。多弗朗明哥不说话，他放下挡着太阳的那只手，赤橙的阳光遮掩他泛红的脸颊和耳垂，维尔戈细细看进他的眸子，自然没注意到。

浪花安静地拍打着他们赤裸的皮肤，早晨的空气清脆而轻柔。他发觉多弗朗明哥的眼睛里带点绿，也有可能是湖水的反光。

毫无征兆地，只听扑通一声，维尔戈眼看着金发男孩沉进水里，一时间只感觉右手猛地变沉，直直拽着他往更深处潜去。他赶忙憋气。

多弗躺在湖床浅滩上，湖水没过头顶，莹莹波光在他的脸上晃动，金发如水草摇曳，吐出的气泡缓慢滑过维尔戈的脸颊。他闭着眼睛，就像刚才在大堂里那样似的，让维尔戈联想到什么沉睡的人鱼公主一类完全不沾边的东西，现在最重要的是……

多弗朗明哥这样，难道表示，他可以吻他了吗？

即使在冰冷的湖水中，维尔戈仍能感觉到自己满脸滚烫，他有点恍惚地将手搭在多弗朗明哥的肩膀上，把金发少年拉近，紧紧靠近自己的胸膛，又急切地想做出亲密的肢体接触又忽然不敢去看他微微张开的嘴唇。他希望自己是以多弗朗明哥的恋人的身份和他牵手，用手掌摩挲着他手腕上还未消去的抓痕。

他会成为自己的吗？或者自己能成为他的吗？——正在他左思右想时，对方却浑身软绵绵，没有任何反应，简直就像……呃，他不会实际上是溺水了吧？

“喂！你不会游泳倒是跟我说一声阿！”

伏身在岸边猛咳嗽了几下，多弗朗明哥眼眶发红：“我觉得我会阿！我六岁的时候天天去游泳，还拿了奖呢！”

“你真是让我一惊一乍的天才阿，多弗朗明哥……”

维尔戈一手撑着额头，无力地躺倒在浅滩边的草地上。

“谁叫你看上去没什么表情。”

他说着转身去拿树上的毛毯擦身体，似乎对游泳已经失去了兴趣。维尔戈感觉自己又被摆了一道。


	6. Chapter 6

七月的第一个清晨之后，两人成双入对地出没在收容所各个角落的事情并没有引起更多关注，毕竟由于小刀的交易，很多人早就认为他们搞在了一起，更何况beta不散发刺鼻的荷尔蒙，最先发现这层关系更近一步的只有少数敏感的omega，比如维尔戈的前女友，还有她的好闺蜜们，但这都不妨碍多弗朗明哥在黑发男孩身上留下更多自己的痕迹。

上次被那个无礼的alpha弄湿了裤子，嘴里有点出血，令这件事变成多弗朗明哥心里最大的污点，要知道，他可是出生在虔诚朴实的天主教家庭，就连自慰那档子事都不被允许。不过多亏这件事，也切身体会到信息素的力量。他盘算着如何回报对方身心灵更难以磨灭的羞辱，或是让他的道德彻底沦丧变成禽兽也不错。

随发情期接近，多弗身上散发出的气味越来越明显，同时逐渐能够通过气味辨认出不同的人，这种感觉，对于一个刚刚觉醒第二性别的人来说十分奇妙，也很便利。他没有记住上次那alpha的脸，对于他的气味倒是印象深刻，只要他再靠近一次，多弗保证让他阴茎骨折，丁丁报废。

这个想法令他心情愉快了一些，他把鼻子埋进维尔戈的肩窝，头发磨蹭着他的耳后，哼哼笑着。

“……怎么了？”

“你身上有草的味道。”

“因为我刚从外面的树林回来。”维尔戈说着从兜里掏出把一把红色的小果实放到多弗床头的桌板上，“我摘了点刺梅，还看到了野草莓，等熟的多一点再去摘。”

“这个……小时候和弟弟去教堂的时候，也经常当零食吃呢，不过后来那里的家卖掉了，也就不去那里聚会了。”多弗松开维尔戈，拿起一颗放进嘴里。他们靠着床沿坐在地上，躲避正午毒辣的阳光。

“我家破产过两次，父亲不会做生意……虽然现在过得也不错喽。婚约解除了倒是没办法，但总有一天我会成为家主，一直这么相信着。不过，没料到自己的身体也遭殃啦……”

他注意到维尔戈并没有在听，只是对自己笑了笑，就也不再说下去了。

“你想不想吃兔子？”他换了个话题，“前几天我们去树林的时候，看到兔子了吧？我想了一个陷阱，咱们下午去设置好，说不定明天早上就有上钩的！”

他不得不承认，自己对维尔戈有种幼稚的占有欲。黑发的beta身上没有多余的气味，而是单纯的自然气息，每次闻着他的体味，多弗感觉自己好像还是原来的那个自己，也有从变异的孩子们散发的青春期荷尔蒙中解放出来的安心感吧。他知道自己对他不会像对alpha那样，一瞬湿了裤子，浑身发软，这算得上一个正常的恋爱。如果他真的将其定义为……恋爱的话。

说来有些奇怪，多弗至今没体会过热烈的爱情，像他父母之间举案齐眉，相敬如宾，或像他弟弟缠着庸医眼睛发光，他理解“爱情”的理由，却不能获得这份知识。当然了，这也没有什么大不了的，他照样成绩名列前茅惹家教老师喜爱，弹奏钢琴的双手俘虏了少女们的芳心，还有门当户对的淑女未婚妻偶尔作客，家人同样对他寄予的厚爱。因为上帝爱他，起码圣经上是这么写的，他每晚跪在床前和弟弟一起感恩祷告，所以他也回报了这一切的爱。

他不觉得这有什么问题，黑发男孩想要自己的陪伴，而他在他身上获得了安心感。这是平等的交易，如同装在包装盒里的一瓶香水那样安稳适当。如果这样，维尔戈在他身边也无妨。

一点一到，精力充沛的男孩们拎着一段在杂物间找到的麻绳往森林移动，两个小小的黑影掠过艳阳下的草坪。迎着夏日阳光茁壮成长的森林就在湖边，踏进杂草和树根交织的绿色空间，无数在水源边栖息的生灵与他们擦肩而过，除了烦人的蚊虫，几乎没什么动物窜出来。他们在开阔一点的灌木间找到了不少兔子屎。兔子繁殖能力强，捉一只吃也不犯法。多弗摸索着在枝桠间悬挂上绳子的套环，维尔戈用自己的腿穿过去试了试，绑得还挺紧。两人装饰着这个光秃秃的枝桠，使它融入四周的景色，一不小心做得太过完美，每个人都失脚踩进了陷阱一次。

“我还是第一次做这种东西，没想到这么成功。”多弗叉着腰，欣赏着隐约能看出一个形状的绿色陷阱。维尔戈把最后几块碎石洒在小径一侧，也直起腰来。

“如果真捉到了兔子，我们怎么吃？”

“我在一本书里读到过中世纪烹饪法，不过他们做的是鹿肉。先在地上挖一个坑，然后把鹿背上一块长方形的皮切下来放进坑里，倒水。再用火烤几块石头，当然也能直接烤肉吃——之后把采来的果实和香料和鹿肉一起丢进坑里，再把烤热的石头丢进去，水立刻就会达到沸点。”金发男孩一边比划一边说，“这样又能吃到烤肉，有能吃到蔬果，还算健康的吧？”

“不过我不怎么喜欢吃蔬菜。”维尔戈有点小孩子气地评论道，引起多弗一阵嘲讽的轻笑，他不予理会继续说道，“我听说院长藏了不少红酒在收容所的地下室，不知道是真是假。他有时会溜进去和厨师长喝。”

“那肯定是好酒喽？”男孩的眼睛瞬间亮了。

“这个嘛……不尝尝怎么知道。”他眨眨眼，像金发男孩似的坏笑着，“刚好我有开锁秘方。”

“好主意，明天傍晚，我去牵制院长，剩下的就交给你了，亲爱的维尔戈。”


	7. Chapter 7

虽然前一天策划得天衣无缝，第二天两个人都忘了陷阱具体在哪，左右找了半天也没有发现被困住的兔子，那截绳子都不知去向。多弗因无处施展中世纪厨艺而小失落了一下，但他们摘了些藏在灌木丛小径边的野草莓，红透了的甘甜滴下粉红的汁水，被阳光晒得热乎，味道好的没话说。回程途中吃了一些，剩下的留着傍晚小酌时继续吃。

两人刚迈进后门，维尔戈就被女工拎着耳朵抓去洗床单。看着黑发男孩远去的背影，多弗撂下几声轻笑转头往楼梯走去。好像已经很久没一个人打发时间了，想着晚上的约定，他心里痒痒的，没了维尔戈又无所事事，在二层的L形走廊里乱晃消耗多余的活力。

走过拐角，有个员工模样的女人端着一盘水和简餐从螺旋楼梯上来，把餐盘递进一个房间后又锁上了门，速度之快，等他一眨眼女人的裙摆又消失在走廊尽头。

这是什么送餐服务吗？他想去看看门牌号，走过几个格子窗形状的光斑，走廊中的气压陡变，甜腻而浓稠的信息素压得他咳嗽了几声。这股味道对同为omega的他来讲没多少魅惑力，或许是气味变化太突然，一时适应不来的他一阵想吐。

冲进房间弯着腰干呕了几声，当然什么也没吐出来。他心想，或许不是因为信息素，刚才太晒了，没喝多少水，是中暑吧。便躺在床上读了会儿唯一随身携带的书，新约圣经。后背贴在床垫上热得很，夏虫单调重复的叫声令他昏昏欲睡。

多弗朗明哥被查出变异，是罗马神学院录取了这个天资优质的十五岁少年后不久。他在秋天染上一场不寻常的感冒，发烧卧床养病，耽误了去罗马报道的日期。父亲寄了封急信过去，也请了城中有名的医生来乡下的家里看病。（那时他们还不认识特拉法尔加医生，只听闻他在土耳其和意大利北部的光荣事迹，和他是最早参与新人类变异研究的学者之一。）许多人早有耳闻堂吉柯德家在意大利南部山坡上的大宅子变卖了不少祖上收藏的成套家具，因为去年女主人重病一场，典当许多钱用于治病，最终她还是被主接走。偌大的城堡空旷了太多。长子的这场病令家父甚是恐惧。

前前后后请了三四位医生，其中最初的那位多弗记得最清楚，他们共处的时间长度仅次于特拉法尔加医生的。原以为休息几天就能恢复身体，在详尽无遗的全身检查之后，那位德高望重的名医当着所有家人的面说出了难以置信的疯言疯语。

怀孕、发情期什么的，对于当时的多弗朗明哥来讲简直是天方夜谭。他几乎是爆笑了出来，笑得眼泪都出来了，怎么可能，男人没有阴道也没有子宫，发个烧就变成女人的魔法，这世界真是乱了套。他们虽然早就听说过年轻人变异的可怖传闻，在教堂持续为那些受苦的孩子们祷告，却没有料想过上帝会将这个试炼降在自己身上。更何况，男性分化成omega什么的……

医生看他们不甚相信，就连那个天真无邪的次子都站出来反问他怎么可以开这样的玩笑，便当场问多弗最近早上“下半身”有没有什么异样。

刚才还笑着的多弗朗明哥立刻红了脸，尽管家教严格，晨勃或梦遗一类他还是有所了解，但这还算不上异常。医生所说的，大概是梦遗的早晨，两腿间莫名其妙出现的透明液体，弄得屁股里面滑溜溜的，还有股不同于精液的气味。他隔着底裤用手指摸过几次，明白医生问他这个问题用意何在，而医生看到他的表情就知道了回答。

老医生对他很好，安慰了几句没有什么值得害羞，也曾教过多弗自慰的方法。毕竟堂吉柯德的家教认为那是件不虔诚的事情，他一直都是忍着直到热潮消退。然而终于退烧后，父亲对这件事的看法就不那么宽容大度了。忘了有一次为什么小事多弗顶嘴了一句，父亲二话不说便赏了他一巴掌，一下鼻血就流了出来，血连墙纸都弄脏了。

“别让罗西变成你这样。”

那一刻他心里对父亲的尊敬便彻底崩塌，留下一个矿坑塌陷般死气沉沉的废墟。本来母亲死后，父亲就开始情绪忽好忽坏，令他有些反感了。家里只剩下三个男人过日子。他也不喜欢自己的弟弟，对阿，那个丢三落四动不动就摔跤的冒失鬼罗西，明明总要哭哭啼啼求他帮助，虽然最近也不缠着自己了吧。捂着被牙齿撞破的嘴吃过晚餐后，看着帮罗西解答作业问题的父亲，他一瞬觉得在这个家里像个多余儿的其实是自己也说不定。

之所以对特拉法尔加医生说得出实话，是因为医生对自己也说了实话。就这一点他喜欢罗。就算过了一夜父亲向他道歉，他还是明白那一刻的气话才是发自内心的。多弗忽然很想念那个黑发男孩，不为别的，只为他原本的体味，为他看着自己仿佛世界上没有别人了，和他沉默中偶尔的会心一笑，就像下午的太阳把金粉洒进他湿漉漉的发际和眉毛间。

维尔戈一定也是个多余的人，否则他没理由出现在这个遭人遗弃的疯人院，在夏日热浪翻滚的世界尽头寻求邂逅。他想到这里忽然清醒了，整理好凌乱的衣领，把胸口的十字架塞进领口，又好像想起了什么，再次拿出吊坠，轻轻吻了一下那被体温捂热的金属十字。


	8. Chapter 8

两个男孩在晚餐时都有些心神不宁，虽然隔着大半个房间，他们还是在偶尔交汇的眼神中确认了彼此的期待与热切。多弗以屋顶房角漏水为借口与院长磨叽了十几分钟，实际上他觉得完全没有这个必要，因为院长一直面无表情地瞪着空气中虚无的一个点，也没有要离开坐席的意思。失败的交流让多弗证实了老秃子对自己的印象没有一点改善，反而变本加厉。好吧，虽然翘掉了大部分下午的劳作，他可是有乖乖参加每天上午的扫除和晨祷的。

穿过走廊石柱的夜风有股潮湿的泥土味，摇动墙根牵牛花和爬山虎绿紫的叶子，带来远处大海的潮气。月光朦胧，或许快下雨了。等多弗到达约定的地点时，维尔戈已经在那里等着了。他往后门边的台阶上铺了一块毛毯充当野餐垫，看到多弗便摇了摇手里的两个高脚杯，“这是我唯一能找到的两个干净的酒杯了。”

“不碍事，我好奇你拿了几瓶？”

维尔戈挪了一下身子，好像母鸡展示鸡蛋似的给多弗亮了一下藏在自己斗篷下大量酒瓶，多弗忍不住笑出声来。他做事怎么这么实在！

“喝不完再放回去就好。”黑发男孩不紧不慢地说道，和多弗肩并肩坐在台阶上。暮色四合，大片黑云遮住太阳西沉后仅剩的一点光亮，还没升高的月亮被钟塔的尖顶遮住，从两人脚尖延伸出正三角形的阴影。维尔戈点燃从食堂偷拿的蜡烛，牛脂焚烧的难闻气味没有浇灭两人的兴致，他们借摇摆的火光叮得碰了一下玻璃酒杯。深红液体半透明的影子随火苗的跳跃颤动着，不均衡的光影勾勒出维尔戈逐渐显示出成熟气概的喉结和胸肌，令多弗感到有些陌生。

“谢谢你陪我喝酒。”

“干什么突然这么说？”

“没什么，我今天过生日。”黑发男孩浅浅一笑，嘴角有个小酒窝。

“真可惜，偏偏在这样的地方，这是几岁生日？”

“十六。”他说着为自己又到了一杯，“你还是讨厌这里吗？呃，也是吧……”

那藏着酒瓶的斗篷下还变戏法似的容下了几块面包和奶酪，白天的草莓像是好久以前摘的，变得软绵绵了。两人吃喝了一会儿，维尔戈忽然打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝地讲起自己家的故事，多弗才知道他是喝酒便会话多的类型。他有两个已婚的姐姐，父亲是城中的锁匠工会的会长之一，维尔戈还小的时候就耳濡目染学会了各种撬锁的方法，不过家父是正直之人，对孩子的教育很严格，自然不允许他将这种才干利用在邪道上。听他的语气，禁令背后总隐藏着几个“曾经”，但维尔戈不想将一次欢乐的闲谈变成忏悔小时候的蠢事，他说自己来这里工作也是父亲介绍，因信得过他不会惹是生非。他们一家从不去教堂，这让多弗小小吃了一惊。

“你觉得所有人都该虔诚守安息日？”维尔戈调笑着说，“还是只有守安息日的人才能虔诚？”

他不喜欢别人拿自己家的信仰开玩笑，但不讨厌维尔戈戏谑的语气。见多弗不回答，维尔戈将手伸向他胸前，隔着衣服抚摸金属十字的吊坠，弄得金发男孩胸口发痒。

“我能问你一件事吗？”

“你从刚才开始就一直在问阿。直说吧。”

“你真的对阳光过敏？”

“……你觉得我是吸血鬼？我的眼睛看不了强光。”

“那蜡烛呢？”

“摘下墨镜就不行了。”

维尔戈用酒瓶底熄灭了蜡烛，多弗摘下墨镜，彼此没有再交谈，就这么在越发浓重的黑暗中坐了一会儿。月亮躲在乌云背面，风止住后淅淅沥沥下起雨来。雨点击打满山坡的夏草，在维尔戈的斗篷上染出深色圆点，正在两人手忙脚乱地搬东西回后门屋檐下避雨时，吧嗒吧嗒的雨声从四面八方重叠着涌来，雨势汹汹，越下越大了。

后门上正上方的窗户里断断续续传来男女交媾的声音，听得他们偷笑起来，和肆虐的风声揉合在一起，竟有几丝阴森恐怖。当喝完第三瓶时，维尔戈也不说话了，靠在门框边垂着头，沿屋檐滴下的雨珠形成水幕，模糊了门外景色和男孩身体的边缘。多弗凑近仔细看了看，以为他睡着了，他却一直睁着眼睛。

“今晚降温了，别在这儿睡着了。”

“拉我起来。”

多弗拍拍裤子上的灰，看来维尔戈酒量不如自己，他握上黑发男孩略发烫的手掌，却没有用力。

“怎么了？”维尔戈看他不作声，捏了捏多弗的手掌。

“嘘，有人来了。”

“……”

啾。

正当维尔戈扬起脑袋侧耳聆听，拼命从噼啪雨点声中辨认出任何其他动静时，蓦地，有什么柔软的触感压上他的嘴唇，坚定而羞涩，那温热的吐息毫不掩饰酒精的甘甜，1860年的新葡萄酒如同带电的火焰，又带着盛夏骤雨的冰凉。是多弗朗明哥吻了他。维尔戈很清晰地意识到这一点，顺势搂过男孩温暖的身体贴向自己，一手抚上他被雨水打湿的发丝。

“呼、……阿……”

多弗朗明哥或许想说什么，在维尔戈温柔的回吻下化作一声轻叹。他坐骑在维尔戈跨上，两手撑着墙好像要把对方囚禁在怀抱里似的。口腔里那股淡甜味久久不散，性急的多弗几次在喘息间害口水滴在衣服上，维尔戈几乎只是在顺从地被他吮吸舌尖，享受下唇被贪婪地舔湿的快感，回应藏在那善变的喜怒哀乐之下纯粹的热情。他把手钻进多弗有些湿了的衬衫，抚摸他光滑的后背。

“我就知道，我们的藏酒，酒窖的门好像被人开过——”

“院长，你闻到了吗——”

因为靠在墙上，这声音仿佛就从耳边传来似的，吓得两人猛地分开，他们瞪着大眼睛面面相觑，还是多弗先反应过来，拽着维尔戈的手就往雨里冲。来不及销毁的酒瓶和食物残渣只能摊在那里，毕竟逃命要紧。一路狂奔至大门口，那散发着臭气的地毯吸收了两人脚下的泥巴和流淌的雨水，他们直到二楼楼梯口才止住脚步。

“我都说人来了吧！我们明天准少不了一顿打！”

“那你还亲我的嘴！”

“装什么装？我嘴里被你的舌头舔了个遍！”

“这是我想说的！没想到你……”

这么缠人，这么熟练。维尔戈没说完，因为多弗朗明哥明显是在故意气他，他脸上怪异的表情都藏不住恶作剧式的笑容，感染了他也一同笑起来。

“好啦。”他说着轻轻揉了揉男孩的金发，“快回房间把头发擦干吧。”

“维尔戈。”那双眼睛在被揉乱的几缕头发下眨了眨。

“嗯？”

“明天见。”

“啊，嗯……”

明天见。维尔戈心里砰砰直跳，他都不知道该怎么回应最好，这是多弗朗明哥第一次对他说明天见，第一次与他好好告别，第一次……舌头上还残留着另一个生命沸腾而鲜明的触感，是他们相合的记号。他甚至不知道自己是什么时候喜欢上了多弗朗明哥，但这根本不重要，刚满十六岁的黑发男孩脱了上衣冲进大雨中，冲着倾盆大雨降下的夜空嗷嗷乱吼，无处发泄这思春期干渴而甜美的痛与幸福。当然，一切都在院长拎着酒瓶一把抓住他的后颈时画上了句号。


	9. Chapter 9

“维尔戈，不好意思喽，但这件事你得自己负责了。”  
夹在两人之间的手提煤油灯吱呀晃动，斑驳的油渍弄脏了光源，使那个地方比记忆中的更暗了。   
“可是，他当时说他会接住我，他当时……”  
“这是规矩，你得自己擦干净自己的屁股。”不理会年少的黑发男孩如何神经质地重复着那一句话，提灯的人投下冷冷的一句，甚至带着不存在的善意笑了笑，“别那么窝囊。我相信你不会被关进监狱，顶多挨几下打就能出来，放心，我们之中被关过的人也不少。”  
“……可我家人都知道了。”  
“得了吧，他们能比执刑人更可怕吗？”那人拍了拍他的肩膀，“坚强点，你又不会死。”  
维尔戈在犯偷窃被捕后的二十四小时里可谓人生中第一次思索起这么多抽象的问题，他和其他成年犯人背靠背挤在看守所又脏又臭的小石头房里呆了一天一夜，除了一点冷水以外，什么吃的都没有。每隔十几分钟看守就会强制叫醒所有人，幸好他本来就没有丝毫睡意，穿着薄衬衫被地上透出的寒气冻得浑身发抖就够受了。那是十二月二十六日的清晨。举国上下沉浸在圣诞节颂歌和救主降生的欢乐气氛之中，除了这些等待着审判的社会腐败分子，和那些加班加点忙着执行正义的人民公仆们。  
他那时从同伴中学会了吸毒，很怕自己不断发抖流鼻涕是毒瘾犯了，掐着手腕上的肉强迫自己保持清醒，尽管他所能做的只有忏悔曾经的过犯：开过的门锁，偷过的首饰，用来买药和朋友一起吸的钱……人们咳嗽呕吐磨牙的声音重合在一起嗡嗡作响，翻腾的臭气和看守暴虐的吼声在脑海里横冲直撞，那些五光十色的回忆却好像触手可及。有人往房角的一个凹陷的坑洞里撒尿，他盯着那闪烁的尿液发呆，回想起自己临走前上缴的金戒指也同样闪着光芒。  
嘿！鸡奸犯！  
被他盯着的人大声辱骂着往他这边滋尿，他蹲麻了的双腿没有力气躲闪，最后裤脚和鞋子上满是尿骚味的上了法庭。  
正如偷窃团伙中的老前辈所说，他被判鞭刑，出来的时候全靠姐姐们撑着，屁股血流成河，就连抬起一根手指驱赶靠近自己的苍蝇的力气都没有，像一头病残的老牲口任由飞虫在自己眼皮上爬来爬去。  
团伙里的人没有来见他，他也不想见任何人。他恨不得自己被所有人践踏，被所有好的未来和过去厌恶，这是对他的惩罚。尽管父亲总说他倔强到了愚蠢的程度，他自己知道，自己是个比看上去还要盲目许多，只会随波逐流的人。和所有年纪轻轻血气正旺的少年们一样，在儿童与成人的分界线并不明朗的年代，他们憧憬刺激与世故的花花世界，轻易作出无法悔过的选择。就像设计师总是追逐着下一件值得沉迷的时装，每隔半年就必须要换新成更美的东西才得以满足。  
这真是一件悲哀的事情，维尔戈不希望自己为金发男孩所做的一切，只是出于大前提的考虑，或者是被动地收下送到嘴边的亲吻，他想为此做出什么，以此证明自己的心确实存在，哪怕结局粉身碎骨也无所谓。  
所以当院长揪着多弗朗明哥的耳朵把他拽进办公室的时候，维尔戈真的觉得自己从昨晚到现在铺设的一切伪证和打包票都成了一场精心策划的廉价把戏，他忽然有点胃疼，金发男孩还冲他傻傻笑着。  
“你看，我就说他和这事儿没关系，他不是一直在给你打扫卫生吗！”  
“你们下次说谎前好歹也有点默契吧。”跟在院长身后的老阿姨都看不下去，往那个金色的毛茸茸的脑袋上敲了一下。  
具体是怎么被逮捕的，维尔戈已经从院长满怀深意的冷笑中看出了大概，老人从怀里掏出一张皱巴巴的手绢，擦了擦他干瘪的脸颊和头顶溢出的汗水，又打了个很响的喷嚏，让站在他身旁的多弗朗明哥露骨地撇了撇嘴。这个反应令老人更加不满，厉声呵斥男孩们坦白从宽，别以为大人都好骗云云。维尔戈率先道歉，又用眼神示意多弗朗明哥学着他的样子，不要再把气氛变得更糟了。  
这个金发小男孩不但没有表露出一丝悔过，反而从脖子上解下自己的十字架，说用这个抵押喝掉的葡萄酒的钱。  
“有了这个都不知道能换多少瓶你的酒了，再说1860年的又不是什么好酒……”  
结局显而易见，两人不但掌心挨打，还被迫听院长唠叨了两个钟头，又被罚去清扫马厩和厕所，在臭气熏天的排泄物中和那些苍蝇一起忙活了一整天，到晚上一顿饭也没有。听到女工传话告诉他们可以走了时，两人的精神已经得到最大升华，别提怨言了，连一句人话都快说不出来了。还有不知道从哪里冒出来的毛孩子们恰好发现这两个被摧毁得不成人形的共犯，引得一帮好事者前来围观，维尔戈机智地趁多弗发作之前拉着他直奔湖边。洗去那些可怕的气味花了不少时间，回到收容所再把全身衣服换了一遍，终于耗尽了他们最后的一丝怨念。  
“感觉还是很臭……院长这个老不死的，我以为我今天就要去见主面了。”  
“让我闻闻。”  
金发男孩乖乖凑到他脸旁，维尔戈微微一偏头亲在多弗朗明哥干燥的嘴唇上。  
“嗯、……”  
亲吻带来令人放松的默契，男孩们在房间里拥抱。维尔戈不让多弗像昨天那样掌控主权，轻轻把他推倒在硬床垫上，或许是朋友的感觉还没有完全消失，两人好像戏耍似的轻啄对方的唇瓣。说来也奇妙，身上那样小的器官在摩挲另一片柔软时，仿佛连下嘴唇最微小的褶皱都能感觉到一般，带来轻微眩晕。  
多弗仿佛梦呓嘟囔着“维尔戈”，手指穿过鸦黑的头发。黑眼睛的男孩抬起身，拉开能看清彼此的距离，他酝酿着一席话，只想在两人亲密独处的时候释放它。正犹豫要说，忽然一阵空腹的咕咕声打破沉默，多弗有点尴尬地红了脸。  
“抱歉，你饿了吗？”  
“你不饿吗？”  
“差点忘了，我也很饿，我去厨房拿点吃的来吧。”  
也帮我拿壶水来。多弗这么吩咐，推开压在自己身上的维尔戈，脸上的红晕还没散去。


	10. Chapter 10

早在石器时代，这座古老的半岛上就有文明诞生，经历文艺复兴和统一战争的思潮动荡，底层人民的生活实际上并没有太大改变，正如一眼望去如波浪起伏的山坡，弯弯曲曲的海岸线，每夏季成熟的桃，杏和葡萄。十九世纪的意大利仍保持着对艺术和科学烂漫的追求，在戏院上演接连不断的神话和寓言新奇浪漫，大城市中交头接耳的贵妇讨论的时尚，然而这一切与乡村的生活，维尔戈所在的收容所没什么关系。这里是不存在时空中的凝固的幻象，将中世纪的建筑风格牢牢凝在石头间，石缝中偶尔钻出牵牛花的根茎。维尔戈悄悄将把与多弗朗明哥的相遇当作命中注定，认为这其中有什么生命的奇迹，一半是他坠入爱河的一厢情愿，一半是他从未亲吻过男人，羞怯而混沌的背德感令他感到兴奋。  
厨房里灯也灭了，桌上不剩什么，他照例拿了些面包和奶酪，蹑手蹑脚地溜回房间。上次的偷酒事件结束后，他在厨房已经不受欢迎了。主要的工作内容将是清洗床单，被打裂开的掌心泡了水又痒又疼，恐怕要脱一层皮。最让他难过的是多弗朗明哥一看就没怎么吃过苦头的嫩手也遭了殃，在他的幻想中，自己是忠实的骑士，要保护重要的人不受伤害。  
“实在是找不到什么剩的。对了，水，咦，我把水放到哪里了？”  
“不就在你手里吗？”  
“喔，是喔。”他呆呆把水壶放在床头柜子上，清了清嗓子，“多弗朗明哥，呃……我有话必须和你说。”  
金发男孩眨眨眼嚼着面包，看似无辜地等着他继续。  
“……我爱你。”  
他生来第一次对家人以外的人说这样的话，没想到比和人做爱还害臊。可一旦说出口，涌上胸口的沉默就令人难以忍受，飘忽的目光盯在水壶上的一条裂口，嗓子眼里好像塞了棉花的走音笛子，吹奏出几个尴尬而响亮的音符，完全是即兴发挥，他自己都不清楚自己想说什么。  
“我，我知道你只会在这里呆很短的时间，或许不能一辈子都和你保持这关系，可是……如果你也有这样的意思，我可以很爱你，也想保护你。在第一次见你的时候，就有种一直在等着你的感觉，你……你是为了被爱而出生的人。”  
对了，这正是他想的：你是为了被爱而出生的人。  
“维尔戈。你干嘛在我吃东西的时候跟我说这些？”  
“咦？抱歉？”  
“这样我还怎么吻你阿！”多弗两三口吃光手里的面包，站起身猛灌下几口水，“笨蛋……你等一下。”  
“阿……嗯……”维尔戈还有些茫然，含糊地答道。  
“……喂，刚才在床上的时候，你想和我做爱来着吧？”  
多弗在他对面重新坐下，近得不允许维尔戈再逃避目光的交汇。维尔戈点点头，意图早就被看穿，也没有遮掩的必要了。  
“我不需要你很爱我，你只需要让我相信你的爱。”他总是喜欢靠近别人的耳侧咬耳朵，用低而清澈的声音缓缓编织出暧昧的诱惑，也不知是有意还是无意，“这样你也可以成为……我最相信的人。”  
维尔戈希望他已经说完了他的回应，金发男孩的手指攀上维尔戈的上臂，迫不及待地想彼此坦诚相对了。他们在河塘里一起洗澡时早就把对方的裸体都看遍了，或者说早在第一次见面的时候，多弗那尚未完全成熟的身体就深深烙进维尔戈的视网膜里。可这次不一样，他闻到金色的发丝间小动物似的味道，骑在他身上的活泼小动物正拼命去脱他的衣服，热烈地吻着他的喉结。  
“到床上去好吗？”他一把抱起身上的人，有些窄的单人床上忽然多了两个人的重量，硬床垫嘎吱响了一声。他着手去解开对方领口的扣子，胸口的十字架挂坠偏向一边，金链子闪闪发光蹭过男孩浅色的乳晕，看上去像什么淫靡的装饰，引诱他俯下身。  
“啊、维、维尔戈！”  
含进嘴里的金属刮到他的舌尖，也一定刮到了男孩小小的乳尖，多弗的身体猛地跳了一下，攥着他头发的手更用力了。还没怎么用力吸呢，他无奈地抬起头，对上脸颊泛红的多弗。  
“哪有你这样的……”  
“吓到你了？”  
“你和那些女生做爱也直接吸她们的奶子吗。”他不悦地说着，把脖子上的挂坠取下来放到床头柜上。  
“那我应该怎么做呢？公主殿下。”多弗话里酸酸的醋意听得他想笑，牵起对方的手恭敬地问。  
多弗没有回答，只是用手指在嘴唇点了点，给人感觉他比起做爱，说不定更喜欢接吻。相比雨夜那次的仓促，维尔戈终于得以仔细聆听多弗不规律的喘息间细碎的呜咽，舔过他嘴里所有敏感之处。指肚转着圈揉胸前突起的乳头，那里沾上自己的口水之后变得有些滑，手感显得更色了。多弗一开始还不大乐意，想移开那双手，可身体渐渐软下来，就连回吻的力气都没了似的任凭维尔戈的舌头在嘴里肆虐。这时身上的人终于满意地抬起身，多弗仍张着嘴，眼睛紧闭着。  
“呼、哈……”  
“我现在可以摸你了吗？”  
“别问了，快点……”  
“多弗朗明哥……”他略无奈地说。  
“哼，叫我多弗，我比较喜欢……”  
维尔戈解开自己的腰带，把长裤踢到床角，刚才还兴致勃勃的多弗却好像忽然害羞起来，蜷起双腿问道。  
“我说，你要和我做到什么地步？”  
“想进到你里面？”  
“你也知道我的第二性别，所以……和你想像的可能、不太一样……”  
这下反而钓起了胃口，金发男孩露出青涩和动摇的情绪可不常见，他赶紧点点头让多弗安心，对方才开始动手脱掉外裤和白色内裤。维尔戈伸手去帮他，顺手探进男孩抬起的两腿之间，摸到腿根那里已经湿了，就像女孩那样流出润滑的体液。在他假装不去在意手指上沾着的东西的味道时，多弗红着脸不说话，好像已经羞涩到说不出口了，只是急促地呼吸着，两手拉掉维尔戈的内裤，想要两人一起全裸。  
彼此从性器到小腹都贴在一起，维尔戈听说男omega的那边小得不像样，可多弗的比他幻想中的要大许多，勃起后几乎和自己的相差无几。除去唯一不符合想像的事情，接下来一切发生的都是超乎想像的美好梦幻。他们反覆摩擦着完全勃起的性器，缓慢坚定地深吻几次，几乎不费什么力气就达到了高潮。身下的男孩好像昏昏欲睡，在余韵中扭动的腰带着软下来的性器一抖一抖，两人的精液混杂一起，一部分流进多弗平坦的小腹上一个小巧的凹陷里。到修道院后的野外活动让男孩原本白得有些病态的皮肤被太阳烘烤成蜜色，上臂和大腿上缠绕的晒痕明显地保留了太阳都不忍心伤害的处女地，他仍旧粉嫩的乳晕，稀疏的阴毛，此刻在黄昏的红光中随呼吸起伏。维尔戈再回过神去抚弄男孩两腿间软软胀胀、充血的穴口时，惊讶地笑了。  
“多弗……你下面流出来的水，把床单都弄湿了。”  
“呜……”  
“是不是比起前面，你更喜欢用后面？”  
“你能不能消停会儿？”他终于清醒过来，恢复伶牙俐齿的思辨，“不说话也可以的好嘛！”  
“好啦好啦，我不说了……可是刚才你夹得好紧。”  
“维尔戈，你不要太惹火我喔……”  
多弗露出惊愕与嫌恶交杂的眼神，逞强着笑道。维尔戈的手指刚伸进去的感觉与被庸医做体检时的感觉差不多，他调整呼吸习惯放松，可很快变成两根手指，还动得好色情。一下下摩擦扩张着他的内壁，转换着角度往里深入，抬起的腿无力地搭在维尔戈肩上，被一卷毛毯垫高的腰下开始冒汗，有股身体检查时没有的快感逐渐涌上，他的腿不由得颤了一下，脚趾蜷曲。  
“痛吗？”  
“没事……你，你不进来吗？”  
“嗯，这么着急？”  
他一定又在逗自己玩。但即便会有一点痛，多弗也已经忍不住想和恋人身体相联合，想把他那根摸起来很有料的东西吞进自己体内，就像做过的那些湿漉漉的春梦一样，努力掰开臀瓣间的穴口带来的疼痛，也比不上那之后空虚被填满的快乐。或许维尔戈不知道，任何一个人都不知道，只有他信仰的神才晓得，他内心深处潜伏着怎样原始而毛躁的饥渴。  
是因为身体流出了这么多淫水才变得饥渴吗，当维尔戈终于把那充血的龟头贴上他的穴口时，他几乎停不下兴奋的颤抖。  
“快点啊……唔啊、呜！”  
比想像中的还要大，里面胀得慌阿。  
“啊、啊啊……咿、”  
“嗯……多弗……”  
这样在他耳边叫着他的名字，多弗已经有些失神了，他想让维尔戈等一下，可是张开嘴出来的只是毫无意义的短促悲鸣，身体被那根滚烫的硬东西牢牢钉在床上，只能躺着任人摆布。这就是他对维尔戈所说的信任吗？他睁开眼睛，发现视线有些朦胧，原来不知不觉间流出了生理性泪水。维尔戈的嘴唇轻轻蹭上他的眼角，反而让他心里涌出一股更复杂的心情。  
他推了推对方的背示意他继续，动作僵硬，不知道自己此刻脸上是一副怎样的表情，是不是也像维尔戈半眯着眼睛，沉重地喘息着，脖子都红了。那个没有被用过的处女洞又紧又热，却好好容下了整根维尔戈的阴茎。贴在多弗耳边的声音告诉他，已经全都进来了，好好努力了，接下来会舒服起来的。其实光听这个温柔的嗓音，多弗就已经哼哼起来了，当维尔戈开始动腰，他直接叫了出来。  
“嗯呜、哈、好硬、太深啊……顶到、呜呜呜！”  
“好像、是这里吗？多弗的、g点？”  
“呜、……！不行了、我、我好像、啊啊啊、！”  
“咦……”  
还没动几下，多弗就射了出来，精液不太浓，倒是肠道一下一下夹紧维尔戈的阴茎，好像要把那根榨干似的拼命用力，两腿也下意识地缠上维尔戈的腰。看到他这么轻易就高潮，维尔戈迟疑一瞬，可自己那里还没结束，他继续挺入深处，持续刺激着多弗脆弱的地方。该说不愧是处子身吗，金发男孩越叫越大声，几乎带些哭腔，一边下意识地用脸颊蹭维尔戈的手腕。  
“呜、呜嗯、啊、”  
每动一下就发出一声短促的叫声，好像小鸟啁啾。紧皱着眉头好像很痛苦地溢出几滴泪水，下面却不住地随维尔戈的节奏摆动腰，这种色情的使用腰的方式到底是在哪里学会的阿……无心思考这些，维尔戈的心脏震动鼓膜，直挺挺的阳具上缠绕的血管也随着心跳抽动，在多弗的后穴里加速摩擦，前端早就流出了一点前列腺液，混在omega的淫水中。两人的体液让小穴变得更加湿润温暖，适合泄下自己的精液充满这个地方，留下自己的遗传基因，用这样的方式宣示对多弗的所有权……  
“多弗、多弗朗明哥……哈、啊……！”  
“……！”  
保持着结合中的姿势过了一会儿，他才把射精后的性器拔出来，被抱在怀里的多弗好像高烧中的病人似的一动不动，只有胸口剧烈的起伏逐渐平息，最后他不知是睡着了还是累昏了，翻身趴在床沿边，一条胳膊垂到地上，仿佛搁浅的美人鱼，浅色绒毛覆盖着后背的白皮肤上有不明显的血管交错。维尔戈探头去看他臂腕里藏着的脸，冲着泛红的耳尖吹了口气，腰还使不上力的多弗浑身一抖差点摔到地上。  
“我、我好像睡着了……”  
他皱着眉头，对维尔戈紧抓着自己腰的样子没有任何疑问，不记得刚才发生了什么。  
“你感觉还好吗？趁天还是亮的，我们去洗个澡吧。”  
维尔戈正准备下床，看到多弗抱着双臂靠在床栏杆上没有离开的意思，又叫了一遍他的名字。  
“你背我，我就去。”多弗撇撇嘴，对维尔戈伸出双臂，“都因为你，我还以为一天要死两次呢。不是说了要你叫我多弗吗？”  
“我以为那是只有上床的时候呢。”维尔戈把自己的外套披在他背上，抱起撒娇的金发男孩。  
“哼，要再想一个吗？维尔戈就挺好的、嗯……”  
他沉默了一阵子，手掌抚摸着恋人的胸口。  
“Corazon……”  
“以后你就是我的心，只要为我跳动。”


	11. Chapter 11

一旦体会过性爱的甜头，青春期男孩们便放开了之前一切腼腆的节制，就连多弗都变得大胆，主动扒下维尔戈的裤子亲吻他的小腹和下体，听到对方控制不住地喘息就抬起眼睛直直盯着被伺候的恋人，透明玻璃珠似的淡蓝眼睛里藏不住狂野，让人难以想像他还曾为肠液弄湿床单这事羞得说不出话。维尔戈只能揉揉那头凌乱的金发，先发制人的是掌握主导权的那方，黑发男孩是被圈套住的野兔，仰面躺在砧板上。那灵巧的、钢琴家般的细长手指按揉，抚弄，轻弹他硬挺的阳具，骨节优美的弯曲，指肚年轻而圆润，使得维尔戈重新品味到手活的美好，无力地注视着粉红色的指甲如何玩弄自己扭扭曲曲的阴毛，然后埋进狭窄的肚脐缝间。金发的omega低头舔去尿孔溢出的液体，舌尖围着那充血的龟头打转，就连那下面褶皱的包皮都舔得湿漉漉。他总是这样仔细，好像一只骄傲而神经质的猫，为自己时刻的完美无瑕耗费了太多心思，为弱者送上无慈悲的无邪笑容，仿佛一切都是一场玩笑和喜剧。直到维尔戈用拇指压着他的舌根，再也忍不住被这样戏弄，一挺腰将肿胀的阴茎送进多弗嘴里，他会在语言上表现出诚恳和祈求，但生理上，他只想让多弗的喉咙挤压自己的龟头，舌头更多地摩擦那些突起的血管。有一刻他想不出任何辞汇去形容，只是单纯的快乐，按住男孩圆圆的后脑勺，拼命摆动腰的快乐。  
维尔戈有些呆呆地盯着多弗嘴里和唇角溢满精液的模样，余韵未散。那只暴躁的猫咪一气之下将精液吐在自己毛茸茸的胸口，他也只是呆呆观看自己的体液如何从多弗粉红的舌面上滑下，纠缠在体毛间。多弗笑了笑，维尔戈也宠溺地笑了，不在乎这样的报复。他揉捏多弗翘起的乳头，原本小小的、未被任何人以色情的目的按摩过的乳点在他持之以恒的进攻下肿大了一些，它们的主人并不是很喜欢自己身体发生的改变，坚持不允许维尔戈再去吸那个逐渐充血的小红点。  
“最近觉得有点疼……”  
“那是好事，你这里会长得更大，更可爱。”  
“不用了，你要是想吸奶，可别忘了找你妈妈。”  
他侧躺下，不开心地背过身去。维尔戈的嘴唇摩挲着黑色的颈饰，偶尔在前戏时隔着布料轻咬后颈，感受他的小朋友吐出软软的叹息。口水沾湿了黑布，又在热气中蒸发，虽然多弗总抱怨会有一股口水味，他倒觉得这是留下记号的有趣方式。  
“他们说我身上也有你的气味。”维尔戈环抱多弗的腰，贴着他背后的皮肤说到，“我好奇你的信息素闻起来是什么样的。”  
“你觉得呢？我标记了你。”  
“不，不……你才不能。”自尊永远摆在小omega心中首位，维尔戈看来有些执着得好笑，但也正是他宠溺多弗的本源。他愿意更多了解多弗，将他包裹完好的表层拆开，就像他用手指分开他的嘴唇，温柔触碰里面隐藏的那些动摇，迷惑，或许还有恐惧。还从来没有一刻，维尔戈觉得自己比现在更接近赤裸。他们必须平等地坦诚相见，这是多弗期待的。  
清晨的号角声从远处响起，维尔戈把舌头舔进多弗的穴口，使他不断颤抖着身子和那些啁啾的鸽群一同鸣叫。他们还没试过在野外做爱，在波浪没过脚踝的湛蓝湖水边，在绿树成荫的那片野地，对于这个大自然来说人的声音也许也如同兽一般，他们交欢愉悦的叫声只是无足轻重的存在。维尔戈总是忍不住自我贬低似的这样想。即便如此，即便如此，在灾星照耀之下，他遇到了一个可以赤露敞开的恋人，这就是真理。  
“我有时候在想，这就是爱吗？”  
凌乱的床单和衣物堆成的巢中，多弗靠在维尔戈肩膀，用疲惫嘶哑的声音慢慢说着，“我们一起吃饭，做爱，睡觉……这感觉并没有什么特殊。”  
“这当然不特殊，但如果你一辈子都和我吃饭，做爱，睡觉，那就会很特殊。”  
“……但这让我觉得怪怪的。”维尔戈的回答并不令他十分满意，可多弗没有表露出不满，罕见地耐心描述自己的感情，“时而快乐，时而不快乐，时而羞耻，时而安心，我觉得是你……”  
他习惯了管理好自己的负面情绪，以至于那些属于童年的稚气只能以理性的方式爆发，这是他变得咄咄逼人的原因。无论是恼怒还是嘲讽，它们总要出自一个正当的理由，哪怕不是什么正义或道德也无所谓，可他从不任性放纵自己沈溺情绪。那雨夜他躺在床上翻来覆去整整一夜睡不着觉，直到第二天一早打开门时，门口放着一束沾着露水的花。然后他们失败地彼此包庇，共同受难，自然而然地上床……这整件事太蠢了，可他忍不住庆幸自己那时失控吻了维尔戈。年轻的omega终于承认：“我想我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，多弗。”  
“……”  
这句回答让多弗想起许多傻呼呼的恋爱小说和无聊的戏剧，他们就像私奔到西西里私定终身的一对恋人，不被任何人祝福，教堂的钟声不为他们而鸣。这实在是太蠢了，他一边漫不经心地把玩维尔戈的手指一边思索着，或许他们做爱太多了。  
“下次我们去湖边干这档子事吧。”他重新开口说道。


	12. Chapter 12

可这句话迟迟没有兑现，傍晚两人爬到庭院里的槐树上看日落时，维尔戈抱歉地小声说他要回城里六七天左右，家里出了点事，院长打发他走的。这倒也没事，多弗耸耸肩，令他吃惊的是维尔戈从口袋里掏出那把刻着唐吉柯德的短刀，将这个结缘信物物归原主。我希望你照顾好自己，在我不在的时候。他略带犹豫，可手上的动作很是坚决。  
“你现在不怕我到处挑衅了？”多弗挑起一根眉毛，接过小刀上下掂量。  
“你会做个听话的小朋友，你知道什么时候我会生气。”  
黑发男孩侧头亲了一下多弗的耳尖，金发习惯性地别在耳后，露出弧度典雅的额头。他喜欢多弗总是露出额头、看起来毫无防备的模样，甚至有一次脱口而出想要射精在他的额头上这种话，结局当然是不被允许。  
“我不是小孩，也不需要你当我的保姆。”多弗错开角度，瞪着维尔戈墨镜后的眼睛，“你就安心地去吧，别让我对你失望。”  
实际上维尔戈是不愿意离开的，发情期随时会到来，而那之后这个未成熟的男孩就会成为完整的omega，也将离开这座修道院。如果他仍欠着那柄刀，多弗或许还多了一个停留的理由，可他想放手一搏了，去确认多弗是否真的愿意，即便在他身体成熟之后……Beta和omega的结合十分罕见，因为天性令尊贵的alpha去拥有大量可生育后代的omega，omega愿意活在强大alpha的庇护之下。纯粹的人类，数量上的优势，变异前传统的社会结构保证了beta们正常的生活和尚未波及的权利，然而总有一天，那些身体素质优越的alpha种会代替他们掌管国家，操控世界，或许有一天beta再不被允许与适合育种的omega结合，他也不希望自己的小omega因此变心。  
爱情最美好的时刻，并不是说“我爱你”；他们拥有彼此，所以才要稍作分离。多弗大概明白了这层意思，可没了黑发男孩的时间真的很无聊。隔天早上他睡了个懒觉，准备用失而复得的玩具去找点乐子。那些自以为是的狂妄alpha们通常聚在餐厅隔壁的一间副庭，那里看上去曾经是为佣人准备的，不知道谁拿了一张床垫和沙发放在里面，现在成了专供被分隔的两性调情的场所。多弗是偶然发现那个房间的，当时一股强烈而难忘的信息素如黑夜中燃烧的烈火，不容分说地强占了他的一切感官。  
他们称呼他艾德。第一天前来找茬的肥猪告诉他的。那些alpha中也有权贵，父母认识多年的那种，艾德便是这一小群人中出名的受人尊敬的年长者，不单因为家世显赫，更因为那男女通吃的放荡和过于充沛的性欲。不过所幸这些掌权者不喜欢成群结队，只有必要时才会共享这副厅。他们刚性成熟时的发情来得极其猛烈，曾也有alpha互相撕咬的流血事件，收容所每个单间只有外锁，床的死角都有安装拘束具用的钉环，口枷、拘束服，这一系列疯人院生搬硬套来的防范措施不是没有道理的。只不过在多弗看来，那样训练动物的道具是无法改变一个人骨子里的肮脏。他们需要多学习一些有意义的事情，由他来。  
如果他们还被当成人看待的话，喔……  
“嗨，你掉东西了是不是？”  
艾德记得这句话，他冲多弗扬扬下巴，咧开嘴笑了。他甩下周围的人，独自走到多弗身边。  
“怎么……你男朋友刚走，已经准备给他一个惊喜了吗？”  
“不，是给你。”多弗向他身后的人们摆摆手，“借一步说话，就你。”  
“行阿，你跟我进房间，不过我只给你二十分钟，小宝贝。”艾德一手搓了搓他有意留胡子的下巴，“除非你准备了些真的能让我兴奋的礼物。”  
他已经准备好了，就在裤兜里放着呢。进入房间内部还是第一次，紧凑摆放的床垫与沙发间喷涌而出的信息素一瞬压得他喘不过气，可以想像这块地方大部分时间都是用来玩什么游戏。他眯着眼睛观察被单或地毯以寻得蛛丝马迹，但没有什么预想中的白色或红色体液。这地方不该味道这么重，他可以辨识出十几个人的气味，神经过度敏感的反应令他头昏，但还不至于腿软。其中压到一切最成熟的来自身边的那个alpha，他不得不承认，一个鲜活强大的alpha的腺体或许令自己好受了些。大概是注意到多弗脸上不自然的潮红，艾德亲切地在靠近房门的沙发坐下，似乎试图不表现出一丝敌意。  
“你越是避免接触，它会越凑效。”  
“我没事。”金发男孩迅速回嘴，把腿翘到沙发前的矮桌上，“我没有避免……”  
“为什么我不喜欢你，多弗朗明哥，不是因为你拒绝了我，而是因为你明明是个聪明的孩子，却分不清什么重要。”他自顾自地说着，用手背拍了拍多弗的大腿，口气仿佛是劝说妹妹嫁人的哥哥，“男性omega很罕见，会有很多alpha想要你。”  
“……你呢？”  
“什、”  
“你想要我吗？”  
惊愕的alpha大张着嘴，瞪圆了眼睛第一次正眼瞧自己面前的omega男孩，近到深色镜片到眼睛间透不进阳光。双腿上重量陡然增加，如果他早几秒钟回过神来，至少不会被彻底跨坐在自己身上的男孩钳制住双手。他不知道多弗此刻的眼神，也不需要知道了。那散发着香甜气息的腺体向他凑近，喧杂的残余气息席卷一空，如同龙卷风过境，秋风将高云扫净。  
这气味一定很致命。多弗暗暗想着，看到对方一瞬失神的眼睛，和忘记合拢的嘴角流下一丝口水。听见多弗毫不掩饰的轻笑，艾德慌忙掩盖方才的失态，他用力抽出两手，却没急于推开身上人。  
“你……你会释放自己的气味了。”  
“是你逼我学会的。”多弗往后仰了仰，很满意刚才戏剧性的一刻，“说说你的感想吧，艾德。”  
“……为什么？为什么你忽然……”  
“别思考，你那脑子想的出什么。回答我的问题。”  
无需多说，他偏头看语无伦次的艾德，恶劣地笑了。  
“我想让你怀孕，多弗朗明哥……”


	13. Chapter 13

他喜欢诚实的人，因为诚实他可以原谅愚蠢和贪心，无论alpha伪装得多么高明，那层人皮看上去有多么知书达礼，在omega面前露马脚时肯坦然承认的可不多。就这一点，让他心血来潮再割破一寸粗糙表皮，深色蜷曲毛发覆盖的小腹让他联想到椰子壳，他手指向下探索，软趴趴的小鸟倒不怎么可爱，乖巧夹在两腿间。他故意绕开那里，用手指弹了弹下面的蛋蛋。  
“啊！”引得对方又惊又痛地倒吸一口冷气，“你他妈轻点！”  
“喔，喔……瞧把你吓的。”这有趣反应令他极度满意，他试着单手扒开皱巴巴的包皮，感受到自己屁股下的两条腿不安地抽动了一下，差点把他颠下去。他训狗似的嘘了一声，叫被握住命根子的alpha乖乖等着。他看得出艾德捏住自己手腕和小臂的手既想把他一把推翻在地，又怕那后果是地狱烈火焚身般的疼痛。尊严与畏惧使他错失最佳反抗时期，多弗已经开始刺激他的性感带，那就差分叉的舌头滔滔不绝地吐出恶魔般的话语。  
“我还没见过alpha成结的样子……恐怕你不要因此失去性能力。唔，可你还是别硬起来的好，我或许会手滑。”  
“手滑？！”  
“对啊，我要帮你把这些脏兮兮的毛都剃了，然后在你的肚子上刻几个字，你觉得呢？”  
多弗摸出兜里的短刀，在艾德眼前浮夸地摇了摇。年轻alpha几乎愣住了——不不不，这小魔鬼令他不止是头疼，难道他就不知道什么叫“后果”，什么叫“惹不起”，究竟是天上哪位圣人给了他这样绝大的自信，让他浑身洋溢性诱惑爬到一个成年alpha身上说出这样蠢话？  
“你脑子里只要还剩点没发疯的地方就会知道这是多不理智的一件事……”他不禁想开导这孩子，盯着刀刃上的姓氏恍然大悟，“唐吉柯德……唐吉轲德多弗朗明哥，你父亲也是个疯子！我听我父亲说起过，关于你们一家曾经在北部的一系列光荣事迹啊！异教徒！”  
“是的，你说得对，他是个疯子。”多弗平淡地承认，手上的动作丝毫不受影响，“不管你有多激动，你最好停止扭动。看，已经下来一些了……”  
“你为什么要这么做？”他急促地喘息，眼前只看到金发男孩的小发旋。他忍不住戳了一下，多弗皱着眉头抬头看了他一眼，圆圆的额头就在他手掌下方。男孩的头也好、身体也好，比自己整整小一圈，坐在膝盖上也不觉得沉，反而暖呼呼的就像拥有了一只大宠物，可挥舞着刀子的omega没人喜欢，更何况，他张牙舞爪见人就骂的样子一点都不可爱。  
“因为……你觉得呢？小艾德。”  
“因为我讨厌你？”  
“因为你是个嚣张的王八蛋智障alpha，还他妈摸我的脑袋。”无礼的小动物几乎像蛇一样嘶嘶叫出来，压低了声音骂出脏字，紧接着手腕一转，不轻不重地划出一条线，“哟，你的血流出来了，看来尊贵的alpha流的也是红血……你的鸡巴怎么软成这样，都变红了……”他声音轻柔，可没有一个字好听，在怒视之下毫不在乎地用手指抹了抹伤口，挤出几滴血液。从跨进房门开始加剧的耳鸣和眩晕感几乎将多弗吞没，那抹鲜红色晕出指纹的形状格外清晰，又使他头昏脑胀。加害行为令他心跳加速，这气味就和以前一样，甚至更深邃，仿佛漫长隧道另一头开来一辆列车，晃眼的氙气光灯遥不可及，却令他黑暗中的眼睛流出生理性泪水。舌尖的味道是甜的，难以置信，他又挤着伤口舔了一下。  
“不！别！啊、嘶……”  
“你的血尝起来……”他想说什么，可脑海里的词语不翼而飞，只能再次俯下身去，这次他是半跪在地上了。  
“啊、啊啊……多弗朗明哥、你……你疯了……”艾德从未见过自己身上淌出这么多血，再加上被激起的异常性欲，他彻底瘫软在沙发上，任凭金发男孩吮吸自己的伤口。距离那温热双唇不远的阳具缓缓抬起头渴望被触碰。正当他更无耻地分开双腿时，龟头顶上男孩的下颚，一瞬多弗漏出一声短暂而不自然的叫声。  
“呜、”  
“喂……你硬了、啊？”  
他想要确认，用脚去踩男孩试图夹紧的两腿之间。  
“别动！浑小子，我没有。”  
“好吧，好吧，你要是……啊、把你的手放到我的、那里。”试探着伸出手，艾德牵起多弗没拿刀的那只手搭在自己血淋淋的阴茎上，“让我舒服……多弗朗明哥。”  
“你真变态……”嘴上这么说着，多弗忍不住动起手指，他早已神智不清，嘴里甜滋滋的香气麻痺他的神经，舒服得什么也无法思考。艾德在反覆嘟囔他的名字，手指沿着他的眉毛钻进金发间。如果说硬有一件不舒服的事，就是有股从内而外的燥热。燥热，燥热的麻醉，燥热的甘甜，还有什么湿热的东西蹭着自己，他却乱成一团糟，空虚得想要大喊，有什么能充满他的……  
砰得一声门开了，他茫然地抬起头望向门口。那是一张熟悉的脸，干瘪而无趣。  
“你们在这干什么呢？唐吉柯德先生，请你自重些吧！”  
“我没做什么、你该问、他做了什么……喔，该死，不是的……”  
他意识到刚才的反击很愚蠢，托起下巴瞪着飞速接近自己的院长，有一滴血无声地滴在他膝盖边的地毯上。接着他被拉着离开了艾德，他想站起来，腿却是软的。  
“好热……这叫什么事啊！这孩子发情了！清醒点！”院长的声音自多弗头顶传来，他无法集中精神听清任何一个词，“你没事吧？安德鲁。”  
“我……我看起来像没事吗！快把他带走，这个疯子！你根本不知道他想干什么，他竟然藏了一把刀！”  
“别激动，年轻人……我们当然会把他关起来的。”  
话音刚落，两人脚边发情的omega突然脸冲下倒在地毯上，形象古怪地抽搐着呕吐起来。伴随着可怕的粗喘，吐出的胃液混杂着血红色，抹得他一身肮脏丑陋的模样，令院长和安德鲁极其不安地，用脚轻轻将他踢得更远了一点。


	14. Chapter 14

咚、咚……  
晨祷的钟声自不远处，晃晃悠悠地将多弗唤醒。  
这是他的第二天，也是他第十次发现自己半裸着下半身躺在门缝边饥渴地张大嘴吸着空气中稀薄的信息素，口水流的一地都是，虽然地上早就有了其他各样浓度的液体，床单也难逃一劫。他摸摸额头，仍旧很烫，体内的躁动没有随着射精、呕吐、出汗或任何一种排水行为减弱。这令他不安，如果他还能回想起一星半点庸医曾经千叮咛万嘱咐过的诸多条例，他就不会放任自己打翻水壶，或者咬了一口送餐的佣人。现在他半张脸被面罩盖住，淅淅沥沥的口水还留在上面，实在令他难以接受。  
难以接受，甚至到了自我厌恶的地步。他从未体会过这样强烈的憎恶，半跪在地上用头撞墙，直到疼得再次想吐。在深夜里他常常发现自己哭着醒来，因为没有人照顾的下半身又疼又痒，他只能啜泣着拿手指或更粗的瓶颈插进充血的后穴，抓着床单一角呜呜叫个不停。射精的高潮无法满足他作为omega的身体，他需要的是另外一个什么人的精液热情洋溢地冲进他缠得紧紧的穴道，然后进入他打开的子宫，成为令他冒冷汗的那个鬼故事的讲述者。  
在一连串不自然的梦中，他最常想起的不是带肉棒的alpha或温柔的恋人，而是他的父亲。如果他知道自己此刻的模样，知道他所承受的苦难，他会为自己做些什么？这股无动于衷才是折磨的滥觞。现在他有了一具变异的身体，精神都因此失常。他想起这场无情的变异还未开始之前，总有人乐于收藏那些畸形婴儿，三条腿的猫或一只眼睛的鱼，他也成为了一件畸形的收藏品，和他们一起展览给人们取乐。实际上维尔戈也这么说过，有人付钱来参观这里……他瘫倒在床上，至少头部的疼痛提醒着自己保持清醒。  
奇珍异宝，各种拼接的动物标本，他也在其中。还在他十岁的时候，他就已经发觉自己内心的畸形。  
五年前，唐吉轲德一家仍住在义大利北部的高地，随着罗马成为义大利统合战的最终战利品，他们的城市生活经过翻天覆地的改变，随后遭到投资远东香料运输的破产，经济压力迫使家父下决心举家搬迁至南部，打扫出原来的一栋度假屋，和当地其他亲戚们住在一起。在此之前发生的一些小插曲令唐吉轲德的姓氏稍微传出些臭名，原因是他父亲在国庆日做的奇妙举动。他知道父亲如何喜爱和平，厌恶战争，然而他执拗的自我精神完全没有考虑到家中十岁的多弗和那个哭包弟弟会如何理解他的行为。  
母亲常常不在，她去主日学教书，去女工之间教她们纺织或裁缝的工艺，她对陌生人的爱和对信仰的虔诚感染了年幼的长男，让多弗更认识到作为兄长的责任何在。所以当罗西被几个他曾看做朋友的孩子推倒在地当球踢时，他下意识地随手拿起什么硬铁棍就往人头上打去。一串血花随着动作撒进夕阳中，他手中捅柴火的铁棍上还沾着好些煤灰，和血液混在一起，草地上脏兮兮的。几声恶叫，粗喘，人体和草皮摩擦的声音。他还没来得及再次抬手就被另一道拳头打得眼冒金星，即便如此，他仍没有放开手中的武器。罗西揪着他的裤脚哭喊要他住手，因为他知道不可杀人的诫命，即便多弗也对十诫烂熟于心，他仍旧没有停手，如果天使怜悯他们，天使为什么不前来救护这几个浑小子？  
他认为自己在执行正义，惩罚他人的恶行令他愉悦。  
那之后，罗西害怕惹怒他，对自己唯唯诺诺，这反倒令他省了心。母亲抓着他把他打了一顿，禁足一星期。在那之后，父亲哭了。他亲眼看到，从漆黑的走廊里看着那个健壮的男人跪在祷告室的灰色垫子上，为长子的灵魂祷告，请求上帝的饶恕。  
自幼信仰的宗教第一次令他困惑：他惩罚罪人，保护弟弟，却成了犯罪。神会不会惩罚自己？而这个惩罚何时出现？  
直到分化为omega的那天，一切都环环相扣，幡然醒悟。多弗朗明哥早就知道自己的罪，永远不会被原谅。  
曾经他一无所有，可现在他有了维尔戈。那孩子看他的眼神是那么纯粹，吐露爱语的嘴唇那么温柔，就连两人最激烈的性爱都温柔得让他几乎哭了出来。不为任何事，只为从未体会过的酸楚和幸福，滴滴答答垂下枝头的怜悯和忧郁，情人的眼角才有的珍惜和祈求。发情期的副作用让他觉得自己想事情简直像个清纯肤浅的低龄少女。头晕目眩，持续燥热，智力降低。他仰起头缓缓呼气。那一扇铁窗外的黄昏，不知维尔戈是否也在某处看着。  
他知道下一次见面他要告诉维尔戈什么了。永远。


	15. Chapter 15

别离开我，我一生所有的爱。  
因为你不知道这对于我意味着什么。  
维尔戈尝试过许多次，有些连他也说不清算什么的尝试，在与多弗朗明哥分别的那段漫长时光中，提起笔来划了几个字，或是采些花瓣压成干花，他没有香水，也不好意思问母亲或姐姐借用，但那些皱巴巴的信纸总不能流利地传达他的意思。多弗好不容易让他习惯了说出来，现在写成文字又有些害臊了。他十六年的人生里骑马载过好几个姑娘，在潮湿的床垫上流连忘返，曾被下在监牢也曾被所有人厌弃，直到那个夏日的末尾，直到在流放地。

这一星期对修道院的古旧石墙没有太大影响。玩闹的青少年，三五成群的少女和院长干瘪发霉的声音好像壁画长久停留在这里。他将马牵至马厩，回忆起曾和恋人清理马粪的痛苦和快乐，一个人偷偷笑了。深吸一口清晨新鲜的空气，他从未感觉内心如此清澈透明，好像那不勒斯的帆船扬起的海浪。黑发男孩仰起头四处寻找那个熟悉的身影，希望他不要在哪里寻衅滋事。走过草场经过槐树，踏上散发着水臭味的门垫走进有玻璃彩绘的大堂，大理石像周围没有一个人。他独自走上通往二层的台阶，拍打着栏杆。  
一个小小的身影出现在走廊尽头，金色的头发与瘦窄的肩膀，披着白毯子在窗口边的背影。“多弗——”维尔戈的喊声如水波回响，男孩回头看向这边。他一时觉着心里的思念和快乐瞬间冷了，因为多弗没有笑，金发男孩漂亮的小脸露出略为复杂的表情，皱着眉头又垂下眼睛，像是忍受头疼或眩晕似的依靠窗边站着。  
“怎么了？”一时间没有人说话，多弗率先打破沉默。  
“没什么……你还好吗？很抱歉我走了这么久。你还好吗？”他连问了两次，小心翼翼地拍了拍男孩的背，接着吓了一跳：离近看才发现男孩的脸颊上多了一些带血的擦痕，额头上的瘀青和脖子上的抓痕明显到多弗已经不去遮掩的地步——他什么时候连颈饰都摘掉了，黑色的项圈和金十字架都不在了，只有十指血红的印子留着。他下意识瞄了眼男孩的衣服领子，不知道那下面还藏着多少伤痕。  
“你不在的时候，我来了第一次发情期。”他说得很清楚，维尔戈却觉得有点头昏，“他们把我关进房间一星期，像所有omega那样……昨晚已经消退了，不用担心。”  
维尔戈不知道还能说什么，他想牵牵多弗的手，然后抱抱这个可怜的小omega。话到嘴边又变成了抱歉，他伸出去的手摸上微凉的脸颊，像失明的信徒亲吻着神明的指尖那样，摘下那善于隐藏的墨镜。多弗水色的眼睛周围红红一片，在他眸子映着维尔戈时，清澈而透明。  
“标记我。”金发男孩命令到，“别再离开我。”  
一次又一次，他好像疯狂而纯粹的君王贪婪地渴求着世上珍惜宝贵的财宝，用强人所难的圣旨折磨忠心于他的臣民，但身为这世上多弗最信任的那一位，维尔戈知道他真正渴望的不过是自己。如果他拥有alpha信息素就能轻松地玩弄未被标记的omega，如果他身分显赫就能正式向唐吉轲德家族提亲，维尔戈轻轻压上多弗的嘴唇，撩起他后颈上散落的金发。虽然这两样他都没有，但在需要的时候，他会毫不犹豫地为多弗朗明哥献上生命。他们的生命在清晨生长发芽，到午时就枯干了被砍下丢到火里烧尽，而他愿意将这当作一场朝圣之旅。  
当他年迈死去，他的灵魂将归向多弗朗明哥身边。永远。  
“我实在不知道该送你什么，希望你喜欢……”维尔戈退后几寸，一轮金色指环像挂坠垂在多弗胸前，“抱歉，下次我会陪在你身边，直到……”  
“直到？”  
“直到你怀上我的孩子为止？呃，我开玩笑的。”  
“我建议你说话之前三思，三思之后闭嘴。”刚经历了人生第一次发情期的小omega不悦地眯起发红的眼睛，他还没有完全恢复体力，那几天用头撞墙实在是有点傻。想都不用想，下次见到庸医的时候又免不了被嘲讽一通，可他已经是个发育完全的成人，没什么能吓倒他了。只是还有一些琐碎的事情必须要处理。多弗深吸一口气，把维尔戈拽进自己乱糟糟的房间。  
“我父亲很快要派人来接我，维尔戈，应该就在明天。给我写信，这是我家现在的地址。或许我很快动身去罗马学习，等安顿下来，明年夏天你要来找我。”他递给黑发男孩一张巴掌大的薄纸片，“我不希望你的下一个生日还是在这样穷乡僻壤的鬼地方过。”  
“我知道了。”维尔戈顺从地点点头，“去罗马找你，给你写信，一样不会落。”  
“好孩子。”多弗在见面之后第一次笑了，还是那样恶作剧式的笑脸，“我的刀送给你了，它大概在院长办公室的抽屉柜里……别那么看我，我想你还是不要知道为什么。”  
“我明天可以去送你吗？”维尔戈喜欢他那样的笑，便凑得更近些，额头抵着额头轻声问到。  
“虽然我不想临走前还看到你……但你必须来，我们要在大厅门口长吻五分钟，我要气死院长和我父亲。”  
“别闹了，院长早就知道我们在一起了。”  
“无所不知，哼？”  
多弗半闭起眼睛，湿润的嘴唇微微张着，这是他等待接吻的信号，就像白昼黑夜交替般理所当然地，维尔戈侧过头以嘴唇标记了他的omega。  
在与多弗朗明哥分别后漫长的岁月里，维尔戈尽了各样地尝试，浪费无数香喷喷的信纸和靛蓝墨水，最终发现自己并不擅长写情诗，而对方轻描淡写地几句想念又能令他内心充满温暖和盼望。夏天的罗马热极了，就算多弗住的房子前后都有两棵大槐树也无济于事。他们吃熟透了的杏，喝冰镇葡萄汁，一有空就往凉快的水塘里跳。有时候维尔戈甚至会忘记当年身边这个高出自己半个头的金发青年已经不是当年初识的那副瘦小模样，他宽大的肩膀和隆起的胸肌无不散发出性感而成熟的魅力，晒成浅棕色的皮肤闪着水光，那时垂到胸口的金戒指已经像短项链似的悬在锁骨下方。再低头看看池水中的自己，也早就蜕去青少年青涩毛躁的外表，落腮胡留到了脸颊。教堂的钟声悠悠传来，跨越数十年的时间，夏露，野草，和那只害怕寂寞的幽灵，全部跳进水色的晴空，卷起案头那些老旧的信件。  
当我年迈，我仍会在你身边告诉你，我爱你，一如既往。

 

FT：  
哇，本來設定是BE的！多弗被父親接走後被迫與前面登場的alpha艾德成婚，婚後懷上他的孩子，經歷許多波折才重新回到維爾戈身邊。但是我因為爬坑了，這篇如果不趕緊寫完肯定不了了之。  
所以拼命簡短劇情，就變成HE了！！（鼓掌  
這篇好ooc，超雷，可是本人寫的十分感動。基本上把維唐之間想說的話都說完了，對於我來說，這對CP就是最模範的愛情吧。長相廝守，彼此信賴，犧牲的愛，就像agape一樣聖潔永恆。明明哪裡都這麼好，如果能再多一點時間就好了，如果再多一點人喜歡就好了，可惜……  
再見～再見～爛尾了很抱歉～感謝太郎老師的支持，感謝大家點贊。  
（順便最後的幾句第一人稱的話靈感來自Queen的Love of My Life，義大利的靈感來自call me by your name）

**Author's Note:**

> 希望世界上有更多人喜欢这个cp  
> 我已经不想再读自己的屎了  
> 写这篇文章是因为有人说abo设定很少有古代 所以我就开始幻想 感觉幼年维尔戈很适合修道院这个地方 也适合扫地x  
> 最初想的是17世纪 可是那时候卫生条件实在太差 这二位还都戴墨镜才是最头疼的 时间线根本不科学 最后就随便瞎写 应该是1861年意大利统一以后的某个时间吧 地点也是在意大利  
> 小男孩们谈恋爱太美好了 15岁的明哥我对他有太多非分之想  
> 第一次写这么王道的恋爱故事 老天 谁会写cp文写这么磨叽 我们只想看他们做爱 不想看他们聊天！  
> 求好心人看到留个言 求大佬带给我温暖 大佬你在哪（扑街


End file.
